Meitantei Naruto
by Aoyama Return
Summary: Terjadi pembunuhan berantai di Mizu Iwa, polisi tak bisa mengungkap misteri dibalik peristiwa ini. Naruto diminta mengungkap kasus yang sedang terjadi, akankah semua terungkap?  Warn: not yaoi, oc, ooc, death chara, many typo s  etc.  RnR?  LAST CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

Aku kembali dengan fict terbaruku di MEITANTEI NARUTO. fict ini Menceritakan tentang seorang Detective suasta yang sering diminta bantuan oleh para polisi untuk memecahkan kasus-kasus rumit dan pelik. Naruto yang seorang detektif muda berbakat dengan didampingi oleh sahabatnya Uciha Sasuke memecahkan kasus yang sedang terjadi, dan akankah dia bisa mengungkap kebenaran dibalik kasus mereka? Tanpa banyak kata, silahkan baca.

Naruto:  
><span>Masashi Khisimoto<span>

MAITENTAI NARUTO (story):  
><span>Aoyama Eiichi<span>

Warning:  
><span>ou, ooc, death chara, typos, etc.<span>

Pair:  
><span>?<span>

Genre:  
><span>Crimesuspense

-xXx-

MAITENTAI NARUTO  
><span>Sherlock Holmes vs Jack The Ripper<span>

_Chapter I_

Aku terbangun dari lelapnya tidurku, aku melihat kesemua penjuru kamarku masih sama seperti saat aku membenamkan diri di ranjang yang empuk ini, kemudian aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku ini dengan sedikit berat dibagian kepala, 'pusing', itulah yang kurasakan saat ini setelah semalaman aku menulis sebuah draft untuk novel karya-karyaku, aku berjalan menuju toilet kamarku ini, namun sebelum aku sampai ke tempat itu, aku mendengar dering telepon genggam yang tidak jauh dariku, lantas aku pun mengambilnya dengan harapan bukan orang yang hendak menagih tagihan rumah yang aku tinggali ini, aku melihat nama yang tertera di handphoneku yang bertuliskan 'Itachi'.

"Ada apa, Itachi?" kataku kepada orang di sebrang sana.

"Apa kau sudah membaca koran pagi ini?" tanyanya.

"Aku baru saja bangun, memannya ada apa?"

"Baca saja sendiri, ada di berita utama ko'" timpal Itachi kakakku.

"Baiklah, aku akan membacanya setelah aku mandi," kataku yang kemudian mematikan telepon genggam yang barusan kupakai berbicara dengan kakakku.

Setelah aku membasuh semua badanku di kamar mandi, dan memakai baju alakadarnya, aku duduk di kursi dekat jendela kamarku dengan ditemani secangkir teh hangat dan sepotong roti. Aku teringat perkataan Itachi tadi sebelum aku mandi, dia memintaku membaca berita utama koran pagi ini. dan isinya sebagai berikut:

Berita utama:

konoha, 9 oktober 2005.

Pagi ini di Konoha city, Sabaku Entertaiment (S.E) mengadakan audisi pemilihan bintan film yang disutradarai oleh sutradara ternama REI GAARA, film yang bergendre romance ini dibintangi oleh Haruno Sakura. S.E mencari peran pendamping pemeran utama wanita (H. Sakura) sebagai suaminya dalam film tersebut, dan audisi dimulai tepat pada pukul 13:00 waktu setempat.

Begitulah isi berita utama tersebut, payah, berita seperti ini dibuat menjadi berita utama. Eh, tunggu 'Haruno Sakura', aku ingat nama itu, dia adalah gadis manis dan baik yang aku sukai dulu waktu aku sekolah, 'Seperti apa dia sekarang?' batinku.

Saat aku membuka halaman selanjutnya, aku dikagetkan oleh suara dering telepon genggamku lagi, 'Dobe' rupanya.

"Tumben kau bangun pagi," katakau Sarkastik.

"Ya... ya... ya... Kau sudah membaca koran?" sambarnya.

"Aku baru saja menyentuh koran,"

"Bagus, bacalah halaman tiga belas!" perintah Naruto.

"Menarikkah?"

"Bacalah dulu, baru kau beri komentar,"

Aku menuruti sarannya, aku membaca berita itu dengan cukup keras agar dia percaya bahwa aku membacanya, dan isinya sebagai berikut:

Iwa, telah terjadi beberapa pembunuhan di Iwa Mizu, para polisi tidak menemukan barang bukti sedikitpun, "Saat ini kami belum menemukan barang bukti apapun, bahkan sidik jari pelaku sekalipun," ujar ketua satuan polisi Iwa, Kabuto Yakushi. Pembunuhan ini diperkirakan terjadi pada setiap malam hari, korbanpun memiliki kesamaan atara satu dengan yang lainnya yaitu 'Wanita Tuna Susila'

Begitulah isi berita tersebut yang telah aku baca.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto setelah aku selesai membaca.

"Cukup menarik," kataku.

"Apa kau tidak merasa aneh atas berita itu?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hm, ya' semua korban adalah pelacur, dan itu mengingatkanku kepada kejahatan yang terjadi di London, Ingris tahun 1888 oleh orang yang menjuluki dirinya 'Jack The Riper'" kataku mantap.

"Kau payah, Teme," katanya. "Lihat, apa kau membaca cara pelaku membunuh korban?"

"Benar juga, mungkin mereka lupa mencantumkannya?" aku berkilah.

"Tidak mungkin," ujar temanku, "Barusan aku ditelpon oleh ketua polisi Iwa, dia memintaku membantunya membongkar khasus ini!"

"Apa aku boleh ikut?" tanyaku penuh harap.

"Justru kupikir kau akan bersedia menemaniku," katanya.

"Dengan senang hati, Tuan," kataku senang. "Kapan kita berangkat?" tanyaku.

"Sebaiknya kau bergegas, cepat kerumahku!" saran Naruto kepadaku.

"Ok, Chaptain," kataku sumringah.

Ya, sejak kejadian tujuh tahun yang lalu saat dia membongkar pembunuhan dirumah orang tuaku dulu, Naruto sering diminta membantu polisi untuk khasus-khasus yang rumit, aku pun tertarik kepadanya yang begitu genius. Aku meminta izin kepadanya untuk membuat Novel tentangnya, dan akhirnya aku disetujui olehnya meskipun harus sedikit memaksa, sejak saat itu aku selalu menemaninya dalam setiap khasus yang ia tangani. Banyak khasus yang telah aku bukukan, namun yang akan aku ceritakan saat ini ialah pembunuhan berantai yang terjadi di Iwa, dan mungkin kasus kami kali ini ialah kasus yang paling pelik yang dihadapi Naruto sepanjang karirnya.

Aku mengetuk pintu yang berukiran katak, tak lama si penghuni pun membukakan pintunya,

"Ayo berangkat," katanya penuh semangat. Jarang sekali aku melihat dia penuh semangat seperti ini kecuali khasus yang ia tangani benar-benar rumit.

"Biar kutebak, kasus kali ini adalah kasus yang sangat rumit," tebakku.

"Tepat sekali, Teme." katanya, "Nanti saja ngobrolnya di pesawat, ayo kita pergi..." lanjutnya memulai perjalanan kita kali ini.

o

0

o

Kami menduduki kursi pesawat sebagai mana tiket yang kami pesan.

"Jadi, Tuan Detective." kataku setelah pesawat lepas landas.

"Ya, ini kasus yang sangat rumit, tidak banyak yang Kabuto katakan padaku, dia bilang semua korban dibunuh secara sama antara korban yang satu dengan yang lainnya," terangnya.

"Mereka semua pelacur," aku berpendapat.

"Ya, dan yang lebih aneh lagi, si pelaku membunuh korban hanya dengan sebuah jarum,"

"Jarum?"

"Ya, itu hanya tebakanku saja," katanya memandang awan dari jendela dekat kami duduk.

"Tebakmu? Jadi ketua polisi itu tidak mengatakannya?" tukasku.

"Ya, Kabuto hanya mengatakan bahwa petugas forensik menemukan sebuah titik dibagian leher dan diperkirakan membuat korban gagal pernapasan, hanya itu." terang temanku ini, "Dan kupikir kau akan tertarik untuk bahan tulisanmu, Teme,"

"Sangat amat tertarik," kataku semangat, aku kira buku yang akan aku tulis kelak akan membuatku kaya raya, aku terus berkhayal akan semua pendapatanku akan bukuku yang kelak aku akan tulis.

Kulirik temanku yang berada disampingku, kumelihat ada sorot semangat pertualangan yang tersirat dimatanya, aku tidak tau apa yang dia pikirkan saat ini, yang aku tau dia sangat tertarik dengan masalah yang akan kami hadapi ini.

Sesampainya di bandara, kami melihat seorang yang berpakaian polisi menghampiri kami dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada sahabatku Naruto Uzumaki.

"Detektif Namikaze?" katanya dengan nada bertanya.

"Ya," jawab temanku, "Anda pasti orang suruhannya Kabuto," tebak temanku.

"Benar sekali, Tuan," kata polisi itu, kemudian ia berbalik kepadaku.

"Dia temanku, dia berperan sebagai asistanku dalam kasus ini," jelas Naruto memberi keterangan, "Oh iya, Dosu. kenapa bukan Kabuto yang menjemput kami?" tanya temanku kepada polisi yang didada sebelah kanan-nya bertuliskan 'DOSU'.

"Beliau sedang mengadakan rapat bersama anggota lain, Pak. Dan saya ditugaskan untuk menjemput anda," jelas Dosu. "Mari silahkan naik," lanjutnya mempersilahkan kami menaiki mobil yang berwarna hitam di depan kami.

Di dalam perjalanan menuju kantor utama kepolisian Iwa, polisi bernama Dosu itu tidak banyak bicara, dia hanya fokus kejalanan yang kami lalui.

Sesampainya di kantor polisi Iwa, kami disambut oleh orang berkacamata hitam bulat dan sedikit agak aneh menurutku.

"Naruto, lama tak jumpa," sapa orang berkaca mata itu.

"Ya, kau tahu akhir-akhir ini aku banyak sekali pekerjaan," kilah temanku.

"Siapa orang yang bersamamu ini?" tanyanya.

"Dia Sasuke Uciha, dia temanku dan sekarang dia berperan sebagai asistanku." terang Naruto memperkenalkanku.

"Saya Kabuto Yakushi, Senang berkenalan dengan anda, Tuan Uciha." kata Kabuto menjabat tangan.

"Begitu pula saya, Tuan Yakushi," kataku sopan.

"Ada yang ingin aku perlihatkan," kata Kabuto berbalik kepada Sobatku Naruto.

"Tentu," balas Naruto. Namun Kabuto memberikan tatapann pertanda bahwa hanya Naruto lah yang boleh ikut bersamanya, aku pun menyadari hal itu dan berkata,

"Aku bisa tunggu di sini," ujarku.

"Mungkin anda lelah, Dosu bisa membawa anda ke penginapan yang telah kami pesan," ujar Kabuto.

"Ide yang baik," kataku, dan Kabuto menyuruh Dosu mengantarku ke penginapan.

"Aku mungkin akan datang ke penginapan agak sore," kata Naruto sebelum ia pergi bersama Kabuto.

Ketika aku berada dalam mobil bersama Dosu, aku mencoba bertanya kepadanya tentang si Yakushi itu.

"Dosu, apa pendapatmu tenta Kabuto?" tanyaku. Dosu agak kaget mendengar pertanyaanku barusan.

"Maksud anda?"

"Seperti apa sih, si Kabuto itu?"

"Beliau orang hebat, dia sering mengungkap banyak khasus di Iwa ini, namun nampaknya Khasus kali ini benar-benar membuatnya prustasi." jelas Dosu.

"Benarkah?"

"Begitulah, kami telah memasang CCTV di berbagai penjuru Iwa, namun tidak pernah menemukan pelaku itu."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanyaku heran.

"Kami pun kebingungan akan hal itu, sepertinya si pelaku itu benar-benar bukan manusia," ujar Dosu. "Sudah sampai, Tuan." katanya memberhentikan mobil yang aku tumpangi di depan sebuah penginapan yang terkesan sejuk dengan pohon cemara di halaman rumah itu.

"Terima kasih, Dosu." kataku tulus.

"Sama-sama, Tuan. Saya harus segera kembali ke kantor, saya tinggal, Tuan." katanya yang kemudian meninggalkanku sendiri.

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak menuju penginapan yang hendak aku dan Naruto tinggali. Sesampainya di depan pintu, aku pun mengetuk pintu beberapa kali sebelum si pembuka pintu membukanya.

"Anda pasti detektife dari Konoha itu, ya?" kata orang yang membuka pintu yang barusan kuketuk.

"Maaf, Nyonya, saya teman beliau atau tepatnya astistan pendampingnya," kataku seramah mungkin.

"Saya kira anda detektif yang terkenal itu,"

"Jadi, dimana kamar kami?" tanyaku.

"Oh maaf, mari saya antar,"

Aku mengikutinya dari belakang wanita itu, saat aku masuk ke tempat itu, aku disuguhi pemandangan klasik khas jepang dimana di dinding sebelah kanan bangunan itu aku mendapati sebuah dua samurai yang tergantung, lukisan Zi Long (Dewa Naga) yang gagah perkasa terpangpang di atas tembok yang bercat putih, bangunan yang disanggah pilar berwarna merah darah dan lantai kayu yang berpermanadanikan warna coklat bermotif yin dan yang sungguh membuatku berada di peradaban dinasti Yue. Sungguh penginapan yang menggabungkan tradisi Jepang dan China. Aku menaiki sebuah tangga menuju lantai atas, kami pun sampai dimana tempat untuk aku dan Naruto tinggali untuk beberapa saat, wanita itu pun memberikan kunci pintu kamar yang hendak aku dan Naruto tinggali.

"Kalau anda perlu sesuatu, anda bisa panggil saya, Tuan." katanya sebelum pergi meninggalkanku di ambang pintu kamar.

"Terima kasih, Nyonya." kataku berbungkuk hormat.

Belum cukup kekagumanku akan penginapan ini, kamar yang disewa ini pun sangat rapi dan nyaman pula, dimana terdapat sebuah ranjang yang berseprai warna putih di dekat jendela yang cukup besar yang menyuguhkan pemandangan alam yang penuh warna hijau, di tengah kamar aku melihat sebuah meja dan pot bunga di atasnya dan tiga buah bangku. Di dinding kamar pun mempunyai lukisan sang raja Liu pei dinasti Yue, bisa aku tarik kesimpulan bahwa si pemilik rumah ini sangat mengagumi peradaban pertengahan.

Sudah tiga jam aku berada di kamar ini, kulirik arlojiku yang menunjukan pukul 18:45, namun Naruto belum juga beranjak datang, aku panggil dia via telpon namun si pemilik handphone tak mengaktifkannya, baru setelah beberapa menit kemudian orang yang aku tunggu pun masuk ke kamar ini dengan tampang lesu dan kusut, sangat kontras dengan Naruto yang aku lihat tadi pagi.

"Kupikir kau akan tinggal di kantor polisi itu," tukasku kepada orang berambut nanas yang kini telah berada di kamar ini.

"Tadinya," timpalnya singkat.

"Apa yang kau dapatkan?" tanyaku sembari menuangkan air ke gelas untuk Naruto.

"Ini lebih aneh dari yang aku bayangkan,"

"Apa?"

"Setelah aku lihat semua korban, aku melihat sesuatu yang aneh ditubuh korban,"

"Apa itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Kuceritakan dari awal, saat kau pergi dari kantor polisi itu, aku diajak Kabuto menuju kantor forensik tempat para mayat itu diotoupsi, semua nampak mengerikan! Semua mayat dicabik dengan sebuah benda tajam, dan yang sangat mengerikannya lagi ialah kelamin korban yang disayat rata, dada korban yang juga diratakan dengan perutnya, perutnya yang dibelah oleh sebuah gergaji dan sebuah ginjal yang diambil dan yang membuatku ngeri adalah sebuah tanda yang berada di dahi korban yang sangat pamiliar diabad pertengahan, aku pun merasa heran akan hal itu,"

"Tunggu! Tanda apa itu?" sergahku.

"Simbol 'ANKH'! kau tau? 'ANKH' adalah lambang setan yang dipakai untuk ritual keabadian diabad pertengahan, namun yang aku tau bahwa wanita yang dipakai untuk ritual itu seharusnya perawan, tapi seperti yang kita ketahui sekarang adalah seorang pelacur yang menjadi korban, ini benar-benar baru!" seru temanku ini.

"Bukankan ANKH itu langbang salib?" aku mencoba berpendapat.

"Sepintas simbol ini mirip dengan salib dalam ajaran kaum Nasrani. Tapi tidak. Simbol ini sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan salib. Ankh merupakan salah satu simbol kekuatan terdahsyat dari dunia mistik hitam. Bila ditelusuri sejarahnya, Ankh berasal dari mistik Mesir kuno. Pada masa itu Ankh dipergunakan dalam upacara pemujaan RA, dewa matahari Mesir kuno yang diyakini sebagai wujud lain dari setan. Ra juga dianggap sebagai pencipta alam semesta dan disembah oleh orang-orang Mesir kuno. Lingkaran di atas kepala adalah gambaran matahari. Ankh merupakan simbol reinkarnasi. Namun konsepnya berbeda dengan pengertian ajaran Budha dan Hindu. Dalam ajaran Mesir kuno, Ankh bermakna sebagai keabadian hidup. Syarat utama untuk menggunakan simbol ini, orang-orang Mesir kuno diwajibkan mempersembahkan kesucian para gadis perawan dalam sebuah pesta ritual yang menyeramkan." terang Naruto panjang lebar.

"Aneh sekali," pendapatku setelah mendengar penuturan Naruto.

"Begitulah, dan sebaiknya kita tidur dan bangun sebelum pukul sebelas," ujarnya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentunya jika kau ingin ikut bersamaku menyelidiki kasus kita ini,"

[TO BE CONTINUES]

x

x

a/n: YOSH! mungkin para readers yang doyan sama Novel Sherlock Holmes, pasti pada tau gaya bercerita dalam fict ini.

Saya sengaja membuat Sasuke sebagai narator di fict ini, karena dalam imajinasi saya, saya sedang bersama Naruto (dan semoga imajinasi saya ini bisa menempatkan reader sebagai partner Naruto)

Heran kenapa disini Naruto jadi orang pinter? Jawabannya adalah :Karena Author bosan melihat Naruto jadi orang bodoh. emang sebenernya Naruto itu pinter kan? terbukti saat ujian Chunin (saat vs Kiba, dan Neji) terus disiphuden (vs Akatsuki yang partnernya Hidan (lupa namanya sapa :p)), waktu belajar Sage mode, dan masih banyak yang lainnya XD

Saya mendapat inspirasi dari dua sumber, pertama dari khasus 'Jack The Ripper' dan kedua dari 'Ankh symbol' kedua sumber ini saya gabungkan menjadi imajinasi saya yang readers baca.

Dan tentu saja Naruto saya buat menjadi seorang detective gabungan (Shinici, Kindaichi, poirot, dan tentunya tokoh paporit saya, yaitu Sherlock Holmes).

Beri tahu saya bila anda telah membaca fic aneh bin abal ini, apakah saya layak melanjutkannya? atau cukup samapai disini saja dan saya harus menghapusnya? caranya mudah, klik link review di bawah fict ini.

[Cerita Selanjutnya]

Naruto dan Sasuke mengintai seorang wanita, Saat mereka hendak mengejar seorang yang mencurigakan mereka disergah oleh orang asing, Siapakah orang asing itu?

"Bagaimana bisa surat ini sampai di kamar kita?"

"Serangan frontar tidak akan menguntungkan kita, Teme."

"Ca... cantik,"

"ORANG ITU!"

X

X

X

X

_Once AGAIN, PLEASE REVIEW... :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Hay hay hay, Aoyama Eiichi kembali melanjutkan fict Meitantei Naruto.

Terima kasih kepada reviewer yang baik hati dan tidak sombong plus rajin menabung dan beramal.

Senengnya dapat respon yang baik dari para reades and reviewers, dan saya akan membalas yang udah ngereview fict ini...

Balasan Reviewers

Himynameschacha: Ini udah dilanjutin, silahkan fav :)

Saha wae: Ini udah update.

Wulan-chan: Setuju kan sama Aoyama, bahwa Naru itu pinter? hehe. Nih udah update.

.

o

O

o

.

Naruto:  
><span>Masashi Khisimoto<span>

Meitantei Naruto (story):  
><span>Aoyama Eiichi<span>

Warning:  
><span>oc, ooc, death chara, typos, etc.<span>

Pair:  
><span>?<span>

GENRE:  
><span>CrimeSuspense

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meitantei Naruto:  
><span>Serlock Holmes vs Jack The Ripper<span>

_chapter II_

Kulirik arloji yang tertera di pergelangan tanganku yang menunjukan pukul 22:45, aku melihat Naruto yang sedang melambung jauh terbang tinggi bersama mimpinya, 'Niat gak sih ni orang' batinku ketika melihat waktu yang semakin berputar. Andai aku bisa tidur malam ini, namun nampaknya penyelidikan kami kali ini akan sedikit menarik dari biasanya, sehingga aku tidak kuasa untuk terlelap barang sesaat.

Tak selang beberapa menit aku melihat Naruto menggeliat tanda dia mulai bangun dari mimpi singkatnya.

"Kau tidak tidur, Teme?" ujarnya yang melihatku masih terduduk di posisiku tiga jam yang lalu sebelum ia tertidur.

"Aku tidak mengantuk sama sekali, kukira kau tidak akan bangun," tukasku kepada orang yang tengah terbangun sepenuhnya kini.

"Sudah saatnya, ayo, Teme!" kata Naruto beranjak bangkit dari ranjangnya.

Aku mengikutinya dari belakang punggungnya, saat kami menuruni tangga menuju lantai dasar, ternyata Ny. Kin pemilik rumah penginapan ini masih terjaga sambil duduk dikursi yang mengarah keperapian.

"Mau kemana, Tuan-Tuan?" tegurnya saat ia menyadari kehadiran kami.

"Kami mau jalan-jalan sebentar, Ny. Kin," ujar Naruto.

"Mungkin kami akan kembali larut pagi," timpalku.

"Begitu, ini kunci duplikat rumah ini, saya takut ketika Tuan-tuan pulang saya sudah tertidur," kata Ny. Kin sembari menyerahkan sebuah kunci kepada Naruto.

"Kami keluar dulu, Ny. Kin." kata kami bersamaan.

.

.

.

Kami menyusuri ruas jalan yang begitu luas dengan pemandangan kota yang begitu suram, kontras sekali dengan penginapan kami yang terkesan asri.

Naruto berjalan disebelah kiriku dan dia tertarik kepada sebuah tempat yang dianggapnya mengasyikan.

"Mau bersenang-senang, Teme?" tanyanya setelah mendekat kepada tempat itu.

"Hey, kau lupa tujuan kita semula?" sergahku, "Kenapa kita malah masu ke bar?"

Naruto menggeleng kepalanya pelan pertanda kecewa dengan perkataanku.

"Ya Tuhan, Teme! Berapa lama kau ikut bersamaku memecahkan kasus?" katanya akhirnya.

Aku berpikir sejenak dan mengitung berapa kali atau berapa lama aku berkerjasama dengannya, "Emm, hampir tujuh tahun," kataku setelang mengingat.

"Tapi kau seperti baru dua hari bersamaku," kata Naruto sarkastik.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ketika kutanya Kabuto mengapa dia tidak memberi tahu pers terhadap kejadian yang sebenarnya, dia menjawab bahwa dia tidak mau membuat publik cemas akan kasus ini, seperti yang kau baca di koran pagi Konoha, bahwa tidak ditulis disana bagaimana korban dibunuh oleh si pelaku,"

"Aku masih tidak paham,"

"Ya Tuhan, kau ini Teme, kita bisa tahu lebih banyak dari sini tentang kejadian kasus ini, kau kan tau tempat seperti ini gudangnya berita," kata Naruto jengkel.

"Kau benar juga,"

.

.

Kami menduduki kursi dan memesan dua gelas vodka untuk sekedar memberi kehangatan di malam yang dingin ini.

"Kau," tunjuk Naruto kepada orang yang berada didepannya, "Kemari," perintah Naruto kemudian.

"Siap tuan, anda mau memesan minuman lagi, Tuan?" tanya orang yang nampak aneh dengan alis tebal bermata bulat dengan kepala bermahkotakan rambut dengan gaya band enampuluhan seperti mangkuk ramen, penuh semangat.

"Tidak, siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto pura-pura mabuk.

"Lee, Rock Lee," kata orang aneh itu mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

"Ya, Lee, apa ada wanita yang bisa aku pakai?"

Lee terlihat menengok kanan-kiri sebelum ia mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Naruto, dan berkata pelan tepatnya berbisik,

"Maaf, Tuan, wanita disini sudah tiga hari tidak beroprasi,"

"Kenapa?"

"Ano, Tuan, mereka takut ada yang ingin membunuh mereka,"

"Membunuh?" ujar Naruto pura-pura kaget.

"Ya, Tuan, sekitar lima hari yang lalu, ada seorang pelacur yang ditemukan mengenaskan, bagian kelaminnya dipapas rata dan dadanya juga demikian. Awalnya wanita pekerja kami tidak merasa khawatir akan hal itu, namun besoknya lagi, seorang wanita yang tidak lain adalah seorang pelacur ditemukan sama persis seperti korban pertama, dan lebih hebohnya lagi dimalam yang sama juga ditemukan mayat yang serupa mengenaskan seperti dua korban sebelumnya, dan dia pun adalah seorang pelacur juga," terang Lee.

"Dimana wanita-wanita itu ditemukan?" tanya Naruto dengan masih bergaya mabuk.

"Yang pertama di jalan Mizu Cave, yang kedua di gang sempit tepatnya di Nyo Street, dan yang ketiga di jalan Usui," jawab Lee menuangkan vodka kegelas kami berdua. "Tapi kalau tuan benar-benar mau, saya bisa mengusahakannya,"

"Tidak, nafsuku jadi hilang mendengar ceritamu," kata Naruto acuh, "Ayo, Teme, kita pulang," lanjutnya seraya pergi sempoyongan keluar dari bar itu.

Ajaib, sesampainya diluar Naruto kembali noramal,

"Kukira kau benar-benar mabuk," kataku.

"Ada fakta baru sebagai bahan penyelidikan kita, Teme."

"Apa?"

"Kau ingat cerita Lee tempat dimana para wanita itu ditemukan?" Naruto malah bertanya balik kepadaku.

"Kalau tidak salah, Mizu Cave, Nyo, dan Usui," kataku mengingat penuturan si rambut mangkok.

"AIR," seru Naruto.

"Air?" kataku tidak paham.

"Mizu, Nyo, dan Usui, semua nama itu berunsur air bukan?"

"Benar juga,"

"Kemungkinan malam ini juga akan ada pembunuhan itu, kita harus mencari wanita malam dan mengintainya, Teme."

"Aku setuju," aku menyetujui rencananya ini.

Kami berjalan tanpa arah atau tepatnya aku hanya mengikuti Naruto, dan aku yakin Naruto mempunyai tujuan kepergian kami ini, Kami mencari dan terus mencari jika ada wanita malam yang tengah berkeliaran ditengah malam ini, aku melirik arlojiku yang menunjukan pukul 00:13, dan dari kejauhan akhirnya kami menemukan seorang wanita berpakaian sexy yang sedang berdiri di trotoar jalan. Naruto menyeretku kebelakang sebuah pohon yang besar dan bersembunyi dibaliknya.

"Kau lihat, Teme," bisiknya menunjuk wanita itu.

"Ya, dan aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan," ujarku.

"Apa coba?"

"Wanita itu pelacur," jawabku bangga.

"Semua orang juga tau itu, lalu apa lagi?" ejeknya.

"Cuma itu yang aku dapatkan," kataku jujur.

"Astaga, Teme. kau coba perhatikan dimana kita berada?"

"Di belakang pohon pinus, di daerah yang sepi dan gelap... eh, iya aku tau, kenapa dia berada ditempat seperti ini? Bukankah akan lebih mudah mendapatkan clien bila dia di kota?" ujarku setelah sadar apa maksud Naruto.

"Untunglah kau menyadarinya. Sepertinya ia sedang berjanjian dengan seseorang, terbukti dia seperti menunggu seseorang dengan perasaan was-was," ujar Naruto.

"Mungkin juga dia takut menjadi korban selanjutnya," aku berpendapat.

"Bisa saja," guman temanku ini.

Sudah hampil dua puluh menit kami berada ditempat ini, atau tepatnya mengintai wanita itu, namun tidak ada apapun yang berubah, wanita itu masih tetap berdiri menanti seperti tadi.

"Oh iya, Dobe, kenapa kau mengajakku ketempat seperti ini? Seperti kau sudah tau bahwa akan ada pelacur ditempat ini'" bisiku bertanya dalam kesunyian kami.

"Dulu aku pernah kemari, dan didepan sana itu ada jembatan yang bernama 'Mizu Baruto', dan aku pikir tempat itu bermakna air, dan instingku mengatakan akan terjadi sesuatu di daerah itu, jaraknya hampi dua kilo meter dari sini," jawabnya.

"APA? DUA KILO METER?" sergahku. Naruto langsung mendekap mulutku dengan tangannya.

"Berisik," katanya.

"Apa kau gila, kenapa kita tidak naik taxi saja," usulku.

"Kalau kita naik taxi, kita tidak akan menemukan wanita ini," ujarnya dengan tatapan masih kepada wanita itu.

Tak selang beberapa lama, akhirnya kami mendapatkan sesuatu yang membuat kami tertarik.  
>Sebuah mobil melaju dan berhenti didepan si wanita malam itu, kami tidak bisa melihat si pengendara karena kaca mobil itu yang gelap di tambah jauhnya jarak kami dengan mereka. Si wanita menaiki mobil itu dan melaju meninggalkan tempat itu.<p>

"Ayo," ujar Naruto memberi tanda agar mengejar mobil itu. Saat kami mengejar mobil itu dengan sekuat tenaga tiba-tiba dihadapan kami seseorang tengah berdiri, dan menodongkan dua buah pistol kepada kami, kami pun menghentikan laju lari kami. Aku melihat seorang yang berdiri dihadapan kami ini serba tertutup, bahkan untuk membedakan dia wanita ataupun peria kami tidak bisa memastikannya.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya orang itu, dari suaranya aku dapat mengetahui bahwa dia adalah seorang laki-laki.

"Seharusnya kami yang bertanya begitu," sahut Naruto tenang. "Sebaiknya, kau buka topengmu!"

"Hn," gumam orang asing itu. Naruto melangkan mendekati orang asing itu dengan tenang, sehingga orang asing itu merasa risih dan ketakutan.

"Ja... jangan mendekat atau kutembak!" ancam orang asing itu melangkah mundur.

"Aku tidak takut denan pistol mainan seperti itu," sergah Naruto. Kemudian temanku ini mengeluarkan sebuah senapan dan menodongkannya ke wajah yang tertutup topeng itu.

Akhirnya si orang asing itu membuka topengnya dan menampilkan wajah aslinya yang bulat dengan mata tajam dan memiliki rahang yang kuat, namun dari sorot wajahnya aku bisa tau bahwa dia begitu ketakutan.

"A... Aku hanya O... orang suruhan," ujar pria itu terbata.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu?" tanya Naruto tegas. Namun belum sempat dia menjawab sebuah peluru menembus kepala bagian belakannya cukup telak, Kami tersentak sejenak dan melihat-lihat darimana asal tembakan itu berasal. Tapi kami tidak menemukan siapa pun juga, yang aku tau bahwa asal tembakan itu berasal dari belakang si peria asing ini.

Naruto memanggil polisi Iwa agar datang ke tempat kami berada.

"Kita tidak boleh meninggalkan mayat ini begitu saja," kata Naruto, "Kau tunggu disini, aku akan mengejar mobil tadi, aku yakin akan ada korban lagi untuk malam ini,"

"Hati-hati," kataku khawatir, Naruto melanjutkan pengejaran kami dan aku menunggu polisi datang kemari. Tak perlu waktu lama agar polisi sampai di tempat ini, Kabuto menghampiriku dan berkata.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" tanyanya bersama dua polisi Iwa lainnya.

"Ceritanya panjang, Sebaiknya kita susul Naruto!" saranku. Kabuto menyuruh dua temannya untuk membawa jenazah orang asing ini, dan dia ikut bersamaku menyusul Naruto.

Butuh waktu lima belas menit agar kami sampai menemukan Naruto, Naruto nampak tergeletak tak berdaya di samping seorang wanita yang tadi kami lihat di pinggir jalan yang sepi, aku melihat wanita itu begitu mengerikan dengan luka sayatan di perutnya begitu memperlihatkan isian perut si wanita malang ini, dada si wanita pun begitu rata karena dikupas secara ganas dan sadis, yang lebih parah lagi kelamin si wanita begitu terkupas rata pula sehingga hampir tidak bisa dibedakan dia itu wanita atau laki-laki, dan di dahi siwanita terdapat sebuah tanda berupa salib dengan bagian kepala salibnya berbentuk lingkaran menyerupai cincin, inikah Ankh symbol itu? Namun aku lebih khawatir kepada sobatku yang tengah tergeletak dan aku coba menyadarkannya.

"Dobe! Dobe!" kataku menepuk pipinya pelan, dan usahaku akhirnya membuahkan hasil.

"Sial," umpat Naruto yang tengah tersadar. Kemudian Naruto bangkit dan menghampiri jasad si wanita malang.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kabuto yang sedari tadi tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang tengah terjadi.

"Nanti aku ceritakan di kantor," ujar Naruto namun perhatiannya tertuju pada mayat naas itu.

"Hebat, Sangat Hebat," gumam Naruto entah kepada siapa, "Siapa dia sebenarnya?" gumamnya lagi. Naruto terlihat berjongkok dan tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekelilingnya, inilah kebiasaannya saat menyelidiki kasus, dia seperti asik didunianya sendiri. Naruto terus menyusuri sekitar mayat itu berharap menemukan sesuatu, akhirnya dia menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya senang seakan matanya penuh bintang,

"Ada juga, kawan-kawan," serunya setelah memegang sesuatu yang sangat kecil dan nyaris tidak terlihat.

"Apa itu, Dobe?" tanyaku penasaran dan mendekati sobatku ini. Naruto memperlihatkan sebuah jarum dengan bangganya.

"Apa itu?" timpal Kabuto.

"Jarum!" ujar Naruto tersenyum penuh teka teki.

"Aku tau itu jarum," ujar Kabuto, "Dan itu tidaklah penting menurutku," lanjut Kabuto acuh.

"Kalau begitu, aku simpan jarum ini, dan sebaiknya kita urus jasad ini dulu,"

.

o

O

o

.

Kami telah berada di kantor kepolisian tepatnya ketika jam menunjukan pukul 04:45 pagi, aku sangat lelah karena dari kemarin malam aku tidak tertidur barang sejenak pun, Naruto menyadari hal itu dan berkata padaku,

"Kau mungkin lelah, Teme, dan sebaiknya kau beristirahat saja dulu," saran Naruto. Namun rasa lelahku bisa dikalahkan oleh rasa penasaran yang begitu menyeruak kedalam isi otakku.

"Aku masih segar, Dobe." aku berusaha berkilah.

"Ya, terserahlah," timpalnya.

"Kau mau menceritakan kejadian tadi, Naruto?" tanya Kabuto Yakushi kepada sahabatku.

"Ya, berawal dari kami ke bar dan mencari inpormasi akan pembunuhan ini, aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku, bahwa tempat yang dijadikan pembantaian itu, Mizu Cave, Nyo, dan Usui, dan aku rasa tempat-tempat itu mempunyai kesamaan dalam makna nama tempat yaitu air. aku tersirat akan nama jembatan tempat pembunuh itu akan melaksanakan aksinya, lantas aku dan Sasuke berjalan menuju tempat itu berharap menemukan yang menarik, dan akhirnya aku menemukan wanita itu tengah berdiri di trotoar di jalanan yang sepi, aku mengitainya bersama Sasuke. Tak berapa lama datang sebuah mobil yang hendak menjemputnya, kami mengejarnya namun di hadang laki-laki yang kau temui telah tak berwanya. Aku memanggilmu, Kabuto, dan menyuruh Sasuke menunggu mayat itu. Aku sendiri mengejar mobil tadi yang kami kejar, Namun sesampainya disitu aku telah mendapatkan wanita malang itu telah sedemikian rupa, aku menyelidiki di area TKP, dan saat itu aku merasa seseorang telah memukulku dari belakang hingga aku tak sadarkan diri sampai kalian datang dan menyadarkanku." begitulah penuturan Naruto.

"Untung saja kau bukan wanita, Naruto," kelakar Kabuto, "Seandainya wanita, mungkin kau juga akan bernasib sama dengan wanita malang itu," lanjutnya.

"Kurasa tidak," timpal Naruto.

"Eh?"

"Ya, kurasa musuh kita kali ini benar-benar serba perhitungan," guman Dobe, "Dia seakan tahu apa yang akan terjadi, aku yakin sebenarnya ingin membunuhku, dan dia sadar jika dia melakukan itu dia akan tertangkap basah," kata sobatku tersenyum pahit.

"Seandainya tidak ada orang asing itu, kita dapat menyergapnya, Dobe," kataku berpendapat.

"Aku malah bersukur kita disergah oleh orang asing itu,"

"Kenapa demikian?" sergahku tak mengerti arah pembicaraan sohibku ini.

"Serangan frontal tidak akan menguntungkan kita, Teme," Naruto memberi penjelasan, "Aku yakin lawan kita tidak hanya satu orang,"

Saat kami bertiga tengah berbincang, datanglah seorang petugan polisi.

"Pak Kabuto. Ini data-data korban," kata polisi itu menyerahkan dua lembar kertas.

"Hm, yang pria dia bernama Zaku. Hidup sebatang kara, dia adalah seorang anak jalanan di Mizu Cave, usianya duapuluh satu tahun, tak punya tempat tinggal," kata Kabuto membaca lembar pertama, "Hanya ini?" tanya kabuto melihat polisi itu.

"Ya, Pak." jawab polisi kurus itu kecewa.

"Korban bernama Karin, usia duapuluh tujuh tahun, hidup sebatang kara tidak mempunyai sanak sodara, tinggal di apartmen Sato Iwa, dia seorang wanita tuna susila, bekerja di Oshinbu cape." ujar Kabuto melihat lembar kedua. "Semua korban tidak banyak diketahui," lanjutnya kecewa.

Aku melihat Naruto tersenyum penuh teka-teki, aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan sahabatku ini.

"Ah, aku lelah," ujar Naruto bangkit berdiri dari kursinya, "Sesampainya aku di Iwa, aku belum beristirahat, Aku minta izin untuk beristirahat, Kabuto."

"Ya, Sepertinya kau terlalu memaksakan, Naruto. Istirahatlah dulu," ujar Kabuto.

"Ayo, Teme!" ajak Naruto.

Kami keluar dari kantor kepolisian Mizu Iwa ini setelah berpamitan kepada semua anggota polisi satuan ini.

Lima belas menit kemudian, kami telah sampai ke tempat penginapan sebelum pukul enam. Sesampainya kami di dalam rumah, Ny. Kin tengah beres-beres menyapu ruangan.

"Pagi, Ny. Kin." sapa sobatku.

"Anda, Tuan Detektif. Bagaimana jalan-jalannya?" kata Ny. Kin.

"Menyenangkan sekali," kilah sobatku, "Apakah tidak terlalu pagi anda beres-beres?"

"Nanti siang anak saya akan pulang kemari, Tuan. Dia tidak suka dengan keadaran rumah yang kotor," ujar wanita paruh baya itu, "Saya sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kalian. Tuan-tuan,"

"Sejujurnya saya sangat berterima kasih," ujar Naruto penuh rasa hormat.

Akhirnya kami berdua makan dimeja makan tempat Ny. Kin menyediakan sarapan.

"Wah, anda pintar memasakak Nyonya?" komentarku ditengah sarapan kami.

"Ah, tidak juga, Tuan Sasuke," jawab Ny. Kin merendah.

"Ini benar-benar enak," timpal sobatku.

"Sukurlah bila kalian menyukainya," ujar Ny. Kin tersenyum senang.

Setelah kami selesai sarapan, kami beranjak naik menuju kamar kami. Kami pun masuk ke kamar kami, dan mendapati secarik kertas dan bungkusan berupa kado ulang tahun.

"Setahuku bukan hari ini ulang tahunmu," kataku dan Naruto bersamaan. Kami saling pandang sejenak dan menghapiri kado dan kertas itu kemudian.  
>Dalam kertas itu bertuliskan beberapa kata dengan bertintakan merah darah, isinya sebagai berikut.<p>

**JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR BILA TIDAK INGIN SEPERTI KADO INI!**

Bertuliskan dengan jelas dan gamblang bernada mengancam, kemudian Naruto membuka kado yang dimaksud. Kami sangat tersentak melihat benda dalam bungkusan itu adalah sebuah **'GINJAL'**.

"Ini gila, Dobe," kataku masih tidak percaya.

"Ini semakin menarik," ujar Naruto. Namun dari raut wajahnya aku bisa melihat emosi kekesalan dalam diri Naruto.

"Kita tanya Ny. Kin." usulku.

"Itulah yang ada dalam pikiranku,"

"Ada apa, Tuan?" tanya seseorang dibelakang kami yang tidak lain adalah Ny. Kin yang membawa nampan berisi dua gelas kopi.

"Ny. Kin, apa anda tahu semua ini?" tanya Naruto menunjukan apa yang dia maksud. Ny. Kin terlihat kaget melihat apa itu, dan dia pun terlihat ketakutan.

"A... apa ini, Tuan?" tanyanya terbata.

"Ginjal," ujar Naruto.

"Saya tidak tahu semua ini,"

"Apakah ada orang lain yang masuk kemari ketika kami tidak ada?"

"Samasekali tidak ada, Tuan,"

"Anda yakin?"

"Yakin sekali, ketika anda pergi, saya langsung tidur dikamar saya, dan bangun sekitar pukul lima pagi, saya mendapat telepon dari anak saya yang katanya dia akan pulang hari ini, lalu saya beres-beres rumah dan kalian pun datang," Ny. Kin memberi penjelasan.

"Oh, baiklah, saya minta anda tenang dan jangan mengatakan apa pun tentang ini?" ujar Naruto.

"Ba... baik, Tuan," timpal wanita paruh baya itu gugup.

"AKU PULANG," terdengar seruan yang keras dari lantai bawah.

"Itu anak saya, saya tinggal, Tuan-tuan," ujar Ny. Kin yang kemudian menuruni tangga setelah meletakan nampan berisi kopi itu di meja kamar kami.

"Bagaimana surat ini bisa sampai di kamar kita?" tanyaku.

"Entahlah,"

"Ny. Kin bilang dia tidak tahu-menahu,"

"Ya, dan ini membuatku semakin tertantang," kata Sahabatku. Naruto mendekati jendela kamar kami dan menelitinya secara seksama, nampaknya Naruto tidak menemukan sesuatu yang berarti baginya. Naruto lalu menjatuhkan badannya di kursi dekat jendela. Matanya terpejam dan kepalan tangannya memukul-mukul kaki atasnya pelan. Inilah kebiasaannya saat sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang menurutnya rumit.

"Mau kita apakan benda ini, Dobe," seruku.

"Bungkus rapat dan simpan di laci, kelak kita akan membutuhkannya." jawab sobatku masih memejamkan matanya dan memukul-mukul pahanya.

"Sebaiknya kita turun dan temui anak Ny. Kin untuk sekedar menyapa," usulku. Naruto bangkit dan menyetujui usulku barusan.

Ketika kami dilantai satu, kami melihat seorang pria berambut putih kelimis matanya yang tajam dan tingi badannya yang melebihi kami, menghampiri kami dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Naruto.

"Anda pasti detektif yang diceritakan oleh ibu saya?" tebak orang jangkung itu.

"Ya, kenalkan, saya Namikaze Naruto." timpal sobatku membalas jabatan tangannya.

"Saya Kin Hidan, senang berkenalan dengan anda, Tuan Detektif," kata orang itu tersenyum simpul. Dia berbalik kearahku dan menjabat tanganku.

"Uciha Sasuke," kataku membalas jabatan tangannya.

Aku melihat seseorang gadis dibelakan orang ini, 'Ca... cantik' bantinku melihat sosok itu.

"SASUKE, NARUTO," seru gadis itu memandan kami tidak percaya.

"Orang itu?" kata kami bersamaan.

[TO BE CONTINUES]

.

o

O

o

.

x

a/n:YOSH! chapter 2 udah beres. Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang chapter 2 ini?

Readers yang baik selalu meninggalkan jelak, yang ngereview, saya doain masuk surga.

AMIN.

Please Review' :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hay hay hay, saya kambek maning buat ngelanjutin Maetantei Naruto. Dan Aoyama sangat berterima kasih kepada semua orang yang udah ngereview fict ancur ini, #NangisHaru. Ok ini balasan yang udah rela ngereview.

Himynameischaca: Makasih banget atas pujiannya :D. Aoyama bukan kilat, Aoyama hanya manusia biasa yang sangat dikuasai oleh yang namanya malas #malu.

Laila Sakatori: Yups, baca aja ya! ;)

Wulan-chan: Siapa ayo? yoyoy, bener banget. baca aja ya! ;D

B.C: saya :ngakak gulingulin baca review anda XD. gak enak ah bahasnya disini. Bisa cari aja sendiri di gugel tentang punya cewe, JTR juga ngupas (maaf) kelamin cewek xD

Misyel: Maafkanlah atas kebodohan saya :( Tapi saya janji kelak saya akan lebih teliti, itulah jalan author Aoyama :) Soal clue, saya sengaja buat Naruto jadi 'Psychological Detective', jadi saya tempelin clue di tingkah laku si pelaku. :)

xxx: 100 buat anda! yoyoy Saya paling demen sama ntu orang :toas hehehe...

Sekian balasan yang udah bela-belain ngereview... nyok kita baca chapter III.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto:  
><span>Masashi Khisimoto<span>

Meitantei Naruto (story):  
><span>Aoyama Eiichi<span>

Warning:  
><span>ou, ooc, death chara, typos, etc.<span>

Pair:  
><span>?<span>

GENRE:  
><span>CrimeSuspense

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Meitantei Naruto:  
><span>Serlock Holmes vs Jack The Ripper<span>

_chapter III_

"SASUKE, NARUTO?" seru gadis yang kami lihat dibelakang Mr. Hidan.

"Orang itu..." kataku dan Naruto bersamaan, "SAKURA," lanjut kami bersamaan pula.

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Hidan kepada kami.

"Ya, kami teman waktu sekolah dulu, Hidan." ujar Sakura, "Kalian sedang apa disini?" tanyanya kepada kami.

"Ada sedikit urusan," kilah Naruto.

"Kau sendiri?" tanyaku.

"Aku..." belum sempat Sakura menjawab pertanyaanku, Hidan menyergahnya terlebih dahulu.

"Maaf kawan, bukan maksudku mengganggu reuni kalian. Tapi, aku dan Sakura harus ke lokasi shooting sekarang." katanya.

"Hidan, maafkan aku. Kau duluan saja ya! Aku masih kangen sama mereka, aku pasti tidak akan lama," pinta Sakura sedikit merengek seperti anak kecil.

"Yaah, mau apa lagi? Jangan salahkan aku bila nanti Mr. Gaara marah kepadaku!" ujar Hidan, "Aku pergi, oh iya, Tuan Detektif. Ibu saya bilang dia akan pulang agak malam," lanjut Hidan dan pergi meninggalkan kami bertiga di rumah penginapan ini.

"Kau tambah cantik, Sakura." kataku jujur.

"Kau juga bertambah keren, Sasu," timpalnya.

"Shootingmu di hutan, Sakura" tukas Naruto.

Sakura tersentak dengan tebakan Naruto yang terkesan asal namun tepat, "Kau tahu, Naru? Padahal kami baru sampai dua jam yang lalu,"

"Itu tidak penting,"

"Jangan-jangan kau peramal ya?" kelakar Sakura.

Walau pun aku terbilang sering dengan perkataan asal-nya yang terkesan asal tebak namun tepat ini, aku pun merasa heran karenanya.

"Darimana kau tahu, Dobe?"

"Sepatu, syal, baju, dan sarung tangan," jawab Naruto santai.

"Hubungannya?"

"Syal. Di musim panas seperti ini tentu aneh bila orang memakai syal, kamu memakai syal itu saat di hutan dan lupa melepasnya ketika kau keluar hutan karena mobil orang bernama Hidan itu ber-AC. Baju. Sangat jelas tercium olehku bau pohon pinus dan cemara, kupikir awalnya hanya bau parfum, namun aku salah ketika melihat sepatumu yang agak kotor sedikit karena sepanas apapun cuaca tetap saja di hutan akan agak lembab sehingga tanah di sana sedikit menempel di sepatumu," tutur Naruto. Inilah yang selalu mengingatku kepada tokoh buatan Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Ya, meski pun sangat berlebihan katanya bila dia disamakan dengan Sherlock Holmes, tapi dijaman seperti sekarang ini sangat sulit menemukan orang seperti Naruto.

"Hebat, Naru. Kau masih seperti yang dulu, bahkal lebih hebat," ujar Sakura terkagum-kagum.

"Dan mungkin saja kau dari hutar Mizu Takaoka, karena hutan itu yang keasriannya masih terawat di Iwa ini," timpal Naruto.

"Setelah di pikir, Sederhana sekali penuturanmu itu, Dobe," kataku.

"Memang sederhana kalau sudah dijelaskan," kata sobatku agak sedikit kesal.

"Lalu dengan sarung tangan?" timpal Sakura.

"Mungkin syal sudah cukup menjelaskan!" ujar Naruto singkat, "Ada urusan yang harus aku tangani,"

"Jangan bilang kau mau pergi!" aku menebak apa yang akan dia katakan.

"Ayolah, Teme, aku tidak akan memperlambat penyelidikan seperti yang polis itu lakukan,"

"Kau kan belum beristirahat pasca kejadian tadi pagi, Dobe!"

"Kau tahu sendiri bahwa aku tidak bisa istirahat bila aku belum menemukan petunjuk baru, Teme. Kalian bernostalgialah tanpa aku," ujar si Dobe mengedipkan matanya genit, dan beranjak pergi entah kemana.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi, Sasu?" tanya Sakura setelah tinggal kami berdua di penginapan ini.

Aku menceritakan semuanya kepada gadis cantik yang sedari dulu aku kagumi ini tanpa sedikitpun cerita aku potong, kecuali cara membunuh pelaku yang aku takuti membuat Sakura merasa ngeri.

"Wah, menyeramkan sekali, Sasu," seru Sakura agak terlihat ngeri mendengar ceritaku.

"Ya, begitulah," ucapku, "Dari pada membicarakan hal itu, lebih baik menceritakan tentang kita, Sakura,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, bagaimana kamu sekarang?"

"Seperti yang kamu lihat, aku sangat baik," ujar Sakura tersenyum manis dihadapanku, namun senyumnya itu terlihat agak memaksakan, "Kamu sendiri? Apa masih jadi penulis cerpen?" kelakarnya kemudian.

"Tidak dong, sekarang aku merambah dunia pernovelan,"

"Wah, hebat. Tapi, aku belum tahu novelmu?"

"Tentu kamu tidak akan tahu, karena aku belum merilisnya," kataku agak sedikit malu.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu, Sasuke?"

"Apa? Tanyakan saja, aku akan senang bila aku bisa menjawabnya,"

"Ano, apa kau sudah..." Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya, dan terlihat dari wajahnya yang cantik itu agak sedikit bersemu.

"Sudah apa?"

"Ano... em," Sakura agak sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkan perkataannya, "Ano... Menikah?" lanjut Sakura akhirnya.

Jujur, mendengar pertanyaan itu aku ingin tertawa sekali, aku pikir pertanyaan itu adalah pertanyaan paling lucu yang pernah aku dengar.

"Hahaha," aku tak bisa menahan tawaku.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Sakura terlihat kesal melihat responsku akan pertanyaan-nya, dan memalingkan wajah manisnya kearah lain.

"Maaf, maaf, habis pertanyaan kamu itu lucu sekali, Sakura."

"Apanya yang lucu?"

"Darimana aku bisa menikah? Pacar saja aku tak punya,"

"Pembohong, banyak waktu kita sekolah dulu yang menyukaimu, Sasu,"

"Ya, meski pun begitu, aku tidak bisa mencintai mereka karena hanya ada satu wanita dihatiku yang aku cintai sedari dulu,"

"Siapa? Aku mengenalnya?" tanya Sakura antusias.

"Mm, ya, mungkin,"

"Kau sudah menyatakannya?"

"Aku tak cukup berani untuk menyatakannya, Sakura. Lagipula aku ragu akan diterimanya," kataku jujur, "Kau sendiri?"

"Aku sama sepertimu,"

"Lalu orang yang bernama Hidan itu?"

"Kamu melawak, Sasu? Dia itu pemeran utama pria dalam filmku ini,"

"Jadi dia pemenang audisi itu?"

"Audisi?" kata Sakura bingung sebelum ia melanjutkan, "Oh itu cuma akal-akalan Mr. Gaara, dia hanya ingin memancing Hidan keluar," timpalnya.

"Memancing?"

"Ya, lima atau enam hari yang lalu dia sempat menghilang,"

"Menghilang? Kenapa?" aku tak mengerti.

"Ya, menghilang entah kemana dan kenapa. Tapi saat Mr. Gaara membuat iklan itu, dia lang sung menghubungi kami, katanya dia sudah ada di Iwa, esoknya yaitu hari ini kami langsung menuju kemari," terang Sakura.

"Jadi, kamu bagaimana?"

"Dan kini aku sedikit kecewa karena orang yang aku cintai malah suka sama orang lain," Sakura tersenyum pahit.

Aku tak tau harus berkata apa, kutinggalkan diriku didalam asa. Jika waktu yang bisa kuputar kembali lagi ini jadi satu ironi. 'AKU MENCINTAIMU, SAKURA' seandainya kata itu bisa aku ucapkan.

Kami saling pandang tanpa bicara, wajah kami perlahan mendekat. Entah setan apa yang merasuki diriku, dan waktu saat ini sungguh mengerti aku. Seiring mendekatnya wajah kami, Sakura memejamkan matanya dan aku memiringkan wajahku dan mengikutinya mentup mata, semakin dekat bibirkami hampir bersentuhan. Namun sial bagiku suatu suara telah mengagetkan kami dan kami pun tersentak dan refleks menjaga jarak kami.

"Ma... maaf," gumam kami bersamaan. Sakura mengeluarkan handphon dari saku celananya.

"Ya, aku segera datang," kata Sakura entah kepada siapa, "Maaf, Sasuke. Aku harus pergi dulu,"

"Oh, ya... ya..." kataku agak sedikit kecewa memang.

"Ini kartu namaku," Sakura menyerahkan sepotong kertas identitas.

Aku mengantar Sakura menuju sebrang jalan dan menunggu jemputan Sakura datang, suasana jadi janggung seketika kala kami menunggu jemputannya, tak lama mobil hitam mengkilap pun datang menjemputnya. Sebelum Sakura masuk ke mobil itu dia berbalik padaku dan dengan cepat mengecup pipiku, lalu dia pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Aku tertegun dan menyentuh pipiku, hingga suara klakson mobil mengagetkanku, refleks aku melompat kepinggir jalan, dan terdengar umpatan si pengendara mobil yang hampir saja menabraku.

"WOY! Kalau mau bunuh diri jangan disitu!"

"Ma... Maaf,"

Aku kembali berjalan menuju penginapan, 'Lelaki macam apa aku ini, mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan,' gerutuku pada diri sendiri.

x

x

x

Hari mulai gelap, sudah sembilan jam Naruto pergi. Kemana gerangan orang itu, berkali-kali aku hubungi telepon genggamnya namun tak pernah diangkat-angkat. Aku khawatir telah terjadi sesuatu dengannya. Aku mencoba meyakinkan diriku bahwa tidak terjadi apa-apa dengannya. Akhirnya orang yang kutunggu-tunggu pun datang juga dengan wajah berseri dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Darimana saja kau? Tapi, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membuatmu senang, Dobe?" aku menebak.

"Begitulah," katanya tersenyum bahagia, "Jalan-jalan yuk," sambung-nya.

"Kemana?"

"Ikut saja denganku!"

Aku menuruti permintaannya, kurasa dia terlalu banyak pikiran sehingga dia ingin merefresh otaknya sejenak.

Kami menaiki taxi yang Naruto pesan sebelum berpergian. Didalam taxi yang kami tumpangi Naruto tidak banyak bicara malah tidak bicara sama sekali, ditambah aku yang malas membuka percakapan menambah keheningan didalam taxi hingga kami berhenti didepan sebuah cafe dijalan Mizu Cave.

Kami menuju sebuah tempat duduk kosong dan memesan dua gelas kopi. Naruto mengeluarkan bungkus rokok dan menarik sebatang racun asap itu oleh bibirnya dan menyulutnya.

"Kasus kali ini membuatku lupa akan rokok, Teme,"

"Itu justru bagus, tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengajak aku kemari?"

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu sendiri," kata Naruto sembari mengisap roko yang diapit oleh dua jarinya, "Itu dia," ujarnya menunjuk seseorang diluar sana yang menghampiri kami.

"Siapa dia?"

"Kau pasti kenal!" ujar Naruto singkat.

Orang itu melihat kesepenjuru ruangan dan Naruto memberi tanda mengupaikan tangannya. Lantas orang itu pun menghampiri kami hingga aku menyadari siapa orang itu.

"Duduklah sini," kata Naruto menepuk nepuk kursi disampingnya.

"Merepotkan," ujar orang itu beranjak duduk.

"Shikamaru?" kataku melihat orang itu.

"Hi, Sasuke, lama tidak bertemu ya," ujar Shikamaru. Shikamaru adalah orang paling pintar di Hokaido, malah mungkin dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengimbangi otak Naruto. Dia juga adalah orang dibalik layar kesuksesan menyergap gerbong teroris yang sempat meneror Jepang, dia ilalah ketua anggota Dragon Police yang menjadi polisi suasta di Jepang yang setara FBI.

"Bisa kau ceritakan apa yang kau dapatkan, Raja Pemalas,"

"Merepotkan, tapi baiklah aku ceritakan. Dua jarum ini," Shikamaru memperlihatkan dua buah jarum, yang pertama aku yakin yang itu yang ditemukan oleh Naruto, kalau yang satu lagi aku tidak tahu, "Dua jarum ini berasal dari mesir. Dalam dua jarum ini juga memiliki motif yang sama, namun berbeda makna. Jarum ini sering digunakan diabad ke lima belas oleh raja kerajaan ilmu hitam yang menyembah dewa RA (mata hari). Setelah aku teliti dan mencari dokumen sejarah abad lima belas dan menemukan arti dari simbol-simbol ini," ujar Shikamaru.

"Apa artinya?"

"Makna dalam jarum pertama adalah 'Keabadian', dan di jarum kedua bermakna 'Reinkarnasi'. Hanya itu yang bisa aku dapatkan," lanjut Shikamaru.

"Kasus ini semakin ngaco," gumam Naruto. Aku memandang kearahnya dan berguman dalam hati, 'Ternyata ada juga yang membuatmu pusing,'. Naruto membalas pandanganku dan berujar seakan dia tau apa dihatiku tertera.

"Aku bukan tuhan yang tau segala hal, Teme,"

"Aku yakin, kau menyuruhku kemari bukan hanya untuk hal semacam ini saja, jadi apa yang telah kau dapatkan, Baka?" sergah Shikamaru. Naruto menceritakan semuanya dari awal kami berangkat kemari, menuju kantor laboratorium Forensik, mengintai wanita, disergah orang asing, hingga mendapat surat kaleng berupa ginjal. Namun cerita Naruto selanjutnya aku tidak tahu karena saat itu aku tidak bersamanya.

"Saat aku meninggalkan Sasuke, aku menuju kantor pengiriman barang dan aku mengirim dua jarum itu kepadamu agar bisa kau teliti, Shikamar," ujar Naruto.

"Tunggu dulu, Dobe, jarum yang satulagi kau dapat dari mana?" sergahku.

"Oh iya, aku hampir lupa. Sebenarnya jarum yang aku temui didekat wanita itu, itu adalah jarum yang kedua aku temukan. Kau ingat, Teme, saat kau pergi dari kantor dan aku diajak ke kantor forensik? Nah disanalah aku mendapatkan jarum yang pertama,"

"Dimana?"

"Jangan potong dulu!" kata Naruto jengkel, "Aku melihat sesuatu yang jatuh dari saku salah satu bawahan Kabuto dan aku memungutnya, saat aku kembalikan kepadanya dia tidak mengaku mempunyai jarum seperti ini, aku tertarik dengan motif jarum tersebut, dan tanpa pikir panjang aku mengantonginya, begitulah hingga aku menemukan jarum kedua dari dekat mayat wanita yang kita temui, Teme,"

"Jadi begitu," gumamku mengetahui darimana jarum yang kedua atau pertama Naruto temukan.

"Begitulah. Nah kita lanjutkan ceritaku setelah meninggalkan si Teme dan Sakura. Nah waktu aku kembali dari pengiriman barang dan menyuruhmu kemari, aku menuju tempat pembunuhan itu dilakuan. Aku menemukan jekak sepatu sebelah kiri yang berada tiga meter dari tempat mayat ditemukan. Aku dapat menarik kesimpulan dari situ bahwa mayat dibunuh dalam mobil, kemudian membuang mayat dari mobil, untuk menarik mayat tersebut si pelaku harus rela menurunkan kaki sebelah kirinya keluar agar tenaga untuk menambah tenaga si penarik agar mudah mengeluarkannya dari mobil. Tapi ada yang memberatkan teoriku ini, yaitu tidak ada bekas ban mobil yang terlihat." terang Naruto sedikit kecewa,

"Apa kesimpulanmu dari semua ini? Setidaknya yang aku ketahui kau bisa melihat si pelaku hanya dengan melihat kelakuan orang, Naruto," tanya Shikamaru yang kini mulai serius.

"Sebenarnya cara 'Psychological Detective' kurang aku sukai, tapi ya, harus bagaimana lagi. Kita tidak memiliki cukup bukti." kata Naruto, "Kesimpulanku, pelaku lebih dari satu, bisa jadi dua atau bahkan tiga. Orang Pertama, pelaku yang ini kemungkinan besar berpengahurh dalam media hukum. Kenapa, karena agak rancu jika dia menyembunyikan berita ini dari pers dengan alasan tidak ingin membuat pers merasa panik, justru bila ini disembunyikan dari pers akan menambah korban berikutnya. Tidak hanya itu malah saat aku bersamanya aku melihat dia tidak terlalu kaget atau memang sudah biasa melihat mayat? Aku tidak tahu itu, tapi biasanya sesering apapun melihat mayat, pasti orang tersebut akan langsung mengidentifikasinya, tapi seperti yang telah aku katakan barusan bahwa dia seakan pernah melihat mayat itu sebelumnya,"

"Maksudmu orang pertama itu?"

"Ya, itu hanya teori sementara, Teme. Nah yang kedua, mungkin orang terdekat dengan sipelaku utama. Kau ingat, Teme, saat kita pulang dalam penyelidikan? Saat itu Ny. Kin terlihat sedang beres-beres, dan disana aku melihat tetesan darah, tapi saat itu hanya sekejap saja karena Ny. Kin langsung mengepelnya, dan saat kita dikamar dan memperlihatkan isian kado yang kita dapatkan, dia tidak terlalu kaget. Dan biasanya orang yang melihat hal semacam itu apalagi seorang wanita paruhbaya sepertinya, setidaknya dia akan menjatuhkan nampan kopi yang dia bawa. Dan setelah dia mendengar anaknya datang, dia seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa."

"Tapi, bukannya kau sendiri yang menyuruhnya tenang," aku berpendapat.

"Itu agar dia tidak curiga, Teme,"

"Ya, lalu pelaku utamanya?" timpal Shikamaru, "Bila kau bilang pelaku utamanya adalah orang terdekat Ny. Kin, itu berarti anaknya,"

"Ya, awalnya aku sempat berpikir begitu, tapi pembunuhan ini berawal dari lima atau enam hari yang lalu, sedangkan dia baru datang tadi pagi," gumam Naruto.

"Tunggu dulu, Naruto. Jika orang yang kau maksud itu adalah Hidan, dia memang sempat menghilang enam hari yang lalu," aku memberi tahu.

"Sakura kah yang memberi tahumu?"

"Ya, dia bilang..." belum sempat aku menceritakan, Naruto memotong perkataanku.

"Itu dia," katanya beranjak berdiri dan mengepalkan tangannya keatas, "Sudah membawa barang yang aku minta, Shika," Naruto berujar kepada Shikamaru.

"Tentu," jawab Shikamaru menyerahkan tiga benda mirip kancing baju.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku.

"Ini MicroCam buatan Choji, ini kamera pengintai yang di design khusus untuk anggota Dragon Police, Sasuke." jawab Shikamaru.

"Dan dengan benda ini, kita akan mencari tahu sekaligus membuktikan teoriku," timpal Naruto.

"Ya, kalau begitu aku bisa persiapkan teman-temanku dari sekarang," ujar Shikamaru dan bangkit dari kursi lalu pergi.

"Nah, Sasuke, kita pulang dan beristirahat," kata Naruto.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Naruto terus terusan tersenyum tidak jelas. Aku bisa mengetahui bahwa kasus yang terkesan aneh ini akan segera berakhir.

"Oh iya, Dobe, apa kau tidak mau mencari pelacur untuk kita intai lagi? Apa kau tidak takut akan ada korban lagi?" ucapanku barusan tak ayal membuat Naruto tertawa dan memandangku aneh, "Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Tenang saja, itu tidak akan terjadi," jawab Naruto tenang.

"Yakin sekali," kataku.

"Tentu saja aku yakin, sangat amat yakin malah."

"Darimana kau bisa seyakin itu,"

"Kau pikir aku berkeliaran sampai petang itu untuk apa? Hanya meneliti TKP? Tentu tidak, Teme. Di kota Iwa yang kecil ini, tak perlu waktu lama agar aku mengefakuasi calon korban."

"Maksudmu?"

"Di kota ini hanya ada tiga clab malam yang menyediakan para wanita tuna susila, aku hanya cukup memberi amanat kepada pemilik clb tersebut untuk tidak menyediakan wanita penghibur untuk malam ini saja, dan setelah aku beri tahu siapa aku, mereka langsung menurutiku," katanya bangga.

"Lalu, yang dijalanan?"

"Yang berada dijalanan ternyata lebih pintar, mereka telah menyadari situasi dan tidak beroprasi lagi," lanjutnya.

Tanpa terasa perbincangan kami telah membawa kami sampai lebih cepat ke penginapan, namun Naruto menyuruh sopir berhenti seratus meter dari penginapan kami. Setelah turun dan membayar taksi yang kami tumpangi, Naruto membawaku kepinggir bagian rumah sebelah kiri, dari luar kami bisa melihat jendela kamar kami. Aku pikir Naruto ingin mengintai kamar kami dari sini, tapi ternyata tidak, dia malah menyuruhku memperhatikan bentuk bangunan itu.

"Coba perhatikan bangunan ini, Teme," dia menunjuk dinding yang kira-kira tingginya enam kali delapan meter di arah kamar kami.

"Seperti bangun pada umumnya, cuman bedanya tempat yang sekarang kita inapi ini begitu nyaman dan asri," itu pendapatku.

"Hanya itu yang engkau dapatkan, Sobatku Sasuke Uciha," katanya sewot mendengar pendapatku. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawan 'YA'. "Perhatikan ini!, kau lihat tebal dinding sebelah kanan atau depan dan dinding kiri atau belakang apa perbedaannya?"

"Yang belakang terlihat agak tebal, kira-kira dua meter dibanding yang depan,"

"Bagus, lalu apa saja yang menempel di dinding itu yang berada di kamar kita?"

"Mm, hanya lemari," kataku.

"Itu dia. Ayo kita masuk, aku yakin Ny. Kin yang 'baik hati' telah menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita,"

Kami pun berjalan menuju pintu depan dan masuk ke rumah penginapan ini, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Naruuo, Ny. Kin dan Hidan telah berada dirumah dan tengah menyiapkan makan malam.

"Anda sudah pulang, Tuan Detektif? Ayo makan bersama kami," ujar Ny. Kin.

"Tentu anda juga, Tuan Uciha," timpal Hidan.

"Tentu... tentu..." kata Naruto berulang ulang.

Kami duduk berempat di meja makan yang penuh dengan makanan dan minuman. Nampaknya Ny. Kin benar-benar ingin membuat anaknya senang.

Di tengah makan malam kami, Naruto nampak mengingat sesuatu.

"Aduh aku luap," seru Naruto sembari menepuk jidatnya.

"Anda melupakan apa, Tuan?"

"Rokok, rokok saya ada di atas, Ny. Kin, saya ambil dulu," jawab Naruto yang kemudian naik ke lantai atas.

"Aku kira kau melupakan apa, Dobe," kataku tidak habis pikir.

Kami pun melanjutkan makan malam kami. Tidak sampai tiga menit, Naruto sudah kembali bergabung bersama kami dengan sebungkus rokok di tangannya.

"Kau tahu kan, Teme, kalau aku sesudah makan harus ada rokok?" katanya yang kini telah duduk kembali bersama kami.

"Andai saja saya masih seperti tiga tahun yang lalu," ujar Hidan. Kami semua menoleh kearahnya, "Ya, tida tahun yang lalu saya juga adalah perokok berat seperti anda, Tuan Naruto," lanjutnya.

"Kenapa anda berhenti?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia sudah terkena gejala Kanker, Tuan," timpal Ny. Kin.

"Ya, saya sudah seperti orang tua saja, berjalan kaki berjarak tiga kilo saja saya sudah repot, padahal usia saya baru dua puluh tujuh tahun," ujarnya sedih.

"Dengar, Dobe, kau harus ambil contoh dari Mr. Hidan," kunasehati Naruto agar kelak dia tidak seperti Hidan.

"Aku akan berhenti bila aku sudah sepertinya," kelakar Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam selesai, kami semua berbincang-bincang menceritakan apa saja yang pantas kami ceritakan, kami berada diruang tamu sambil menyaksikan sebuah drama TV yang katanya favorite Ny. Kin. Ditengah obrolan kami yang tak tentu arah, Hidan beranjak bangkit dan pergi dengan alasan mau buang air, hanya dalam waktu sepuluh menit Hidan telah kembali bersama kami dan melanjutkan perbincangan kami hingga larut malam. Aku melihat sebuah jam dinding yang menempel di atas TV yang menunjukan pukul 11:50 malam.

"Sudah malam rupanya," komentar Naruto, "Maaf, saya lelah dan ingin beristirahat, Ny. Kin, Mr. Hidan," lanjutnya sambil menguap.

"Saya juga," kataku jujur aku sangat lelah sedari kemarin jatah istirahatku tidak begitu maksimal.

"Ya, sayang, padahal saya masih ingin mengobrol bersama kalian," ujar Hidan agak kecewa, "Tapi, ya sudahlah bila kalian memang lelah," lanjutnya.

Kami menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua dan berjalan kearah pintu kamar kami. Naruto tidak langsung masuk ke kamar, sebelum dia masuk dia berdiri dang mengusap-ngusapkan kedua tangannya sebelum akhirnya masuk.

Setelah kami berada didalam kamar, lagi-lagi kami **'dihadiahi'** secarik kertas berupa tulisan bertintakan merah darah, namun kini tidak beserta kado. Naruto memungut kertas itu dan membacanya dan setelah ia membacanya ia menyerahkan kertas itu dan berjalan menuju lemari. Beginilah isi surat tersebut:

SUDAH SAYA BILANG KEPADA ANDA, DETEKTIF. JANGAN PERNAH MENCAMPURI URUSAN SAYA. ANDA MENGEFAKUASI PELACUR? ITU HAL YANG PERCUMA!

Begitulah isi surat itu. Setelah aku membaca surat kaleng itu, aku mendengar Naruto berseru kegirangan.

"Lihatlah, Teme!" katanya seperti menunjuk hasil maha karyanya yang briliant,

"Apa itu? Kapur? Bedak?" tanyaku setelah melihat serbuk putih yang bertebaran diatas lantai didepan lemar.

"Itu bedak yang aku tebarkan disini," katanya bangga, "Kau lihat ini?" tunjuknya kepada sebuah jejak sepatu.

"Astaga, Dobe, jejak sepatu siapa ini?" ujarku kaget setelah melihat hal itu.

"Tentu saja si pengirim pesan, tadi aku mengambil rokok kemari itu hanya pura-pura. Setelah aku dikamar ini tadi, dengan cepat aku menabur serbuk putih ini untuk menjerat langkah kaki lawan kita. Kau tahu kenapa bangunan sebelah sini agak sedikit tebal?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku akan menunjukannya padamu nanti. Lihat juga ini, ini kamera pengintai yang diberikan Shikamaru tadi, aku menempelnya disini," tunjuk Naruto ke arah pintu dalam lemari, "Aku akan menghubungi, Shikamaru," lanjutnya sembari mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya dan memanggil seseorang.

"Shikamaru," kata Naruto kepada orang disebrang sana, Naruto tidak berbicara apapun dan hanya menganggkuk-nganggukan kepalanya, dan akhirnya dia berkata sesuatu juga pada akhirnya. "Begitu? Kita bicarakan besok di tempat tadi sore,"

Naruto nampak lesu setelah pembicaraan singkatnya dengan Shikamaru berakhir.

"Bagaimana?" tanyaku. Naruto berjalan dan duduk dikursi ruang tengah kamar kami dan menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya, dan berkata.

"Well, Teme. Sepertinya lawan kita itu bukan manusia,"

[TO BE CONTINUES]

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

a/n: Yosh! Chapter III beres juga. Udah pada tahu dong siapa pelakunya?

Sejujurnya di chapter ini saya sendiri rada bingung, kenapa ini fict jadi tambah ngaco? Aneh? Ancur? dan sederet kegagalan lainnya... :'(

Maafkan saya karena ketidak puasan ini, sebenernya saya sendiri tidak puas tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ide yang sempat hinggap di otak saya terbang begitu saja entah kemana? Sekali lagi saya minta maaf... :'(

Yang udah baca, jangan lupa tinggalin jejak ya! Yang ngereview saya doain masuk surga, Amien... :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hay hay hay, saya kembali buat ngelanjutin fict aneh bin ancur saya yang berjudul Maetantei Naruto.

Terimakasih buat yang udah ngebelain buat ngereview fict saya ini. Dan ya, seperti biasa saya akan membalas yang udah ngeriview fict ini.

Dan inilah balasan reviewer;

Himynameischaca: Aduuh makin suka ya? Padahal Aoyama makin bingung #hammer XD. Wah hebat chaca-senpai bisa segitu telitinya #matabelo. yosh ini diapdet lagi ;)

Laila Sakatori: Saya juga gak tahu kenapa saya bisa-bisanya masukin SasuSaku #bingung? Maaf atas typo yang tidak menyamankan ini #sorry ^^v. Apa ya musuhnya si Naruto? Mahluk haluskah? Saya sendiri juga bingung hehe :d

AKA: mungkin 3, mungkin juga lebih, atau bahkan se-RT hehehe :D, Kenapa ya gak boleh SasuSaku? apa harus AkaSasu? Soal jejak sepatu gak dikasih ke tim forensik, Naruto punya alasan tersendiri :cool

B.C: Ini udah update! :D

Itulah balasan yang udah ngereview fict saya.

Dan dengan bangga saya mempersembahkan...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto:  
><span>Masashi Khisimoto<span>

Meitantei Naruto (story):  
><span>Aoyama Eiichi<span>

Warning:  
><span>ou, ooc, death chara, typos, etc.<span>

Pair:  
><span>?<span>

GENRE:  
><span>CrimeSuspense

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Meitantei Naruto:  
><span>Serlock Holmes vs Jack The Ripper<span>

_chapter IV_

"Well, Teme, sepertinya lawan kita bukan manusia," ujar Naruto sembari menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya yang bertautan.

"Maksudmu, Dobe?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"Kau tahu, aku memasang dua micro cam di kamar ini? Yang satu ada di pintu lemari bagian dalam, yang kedua berada diatas sana," kata Naruto menunjuk atap kamar yang tepat berada diatas tempat tidur kami.

"Lalu?"

"Itu, biar Shikamaru yang menjelaskan besok. Aku sangat lelah dan ingin beristirahat sejenak, ya, meskipun aku yakin tidak akan bisa istirahat dengan nyaman. Tapi setidaknya aku bisa memulihkan tenagaku barang sejenak," lanjutnya seraya menjatuhkan diri dikasur dan aku mengikutinya.

Mataku memang terpejam, namun pikiranku melayang-layang memikirkan apa yang sedang terjadi, dan tanpa sadar aku pun terlelap hingga esok pagi.

Sinar mentari menyeruak memasuki celah pentilasi dan menyorot mataku hingga aku tak kuasa untuk tidak terbangun. Aku kerjap-kerjapkan mataku untuk bisa beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang kini telah menguasai seluruh ruangan kamar. Aku melihat kesampingku berharap menemukan Naruto, namun aku tidak mendapatinya dan aku pun bangun sepenuhnya dan beranjak dari tempat tidurku. Setelah aku benar-benar terbangun sepenuhnya, aku mendapati Naruto yang tengah menghisap rokok dengan tangan kanannya yang mengapit rokoknya sembari tangan kirinya menahan badan Naruto di jendela.

"Sudah bangun, Teme," katanya tanpa melirik kearahku. Mata Naruto menerawang jauh kearah langit biru.

"Pagi sekali kau bangun," ujarku.

"Aku belum tidur sama sekali, Teme,"

Aku kaget mendengar jawabannya yang begitu singkat. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya kearahku dan benar katanya, aku bisa melihat daerah dibagian matanya berwarna hitam dengan kantung mata yang membengkak seperti seorang mayat.

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa tidur tadi malam. Aku sudah menyuruh Shikamaru ke tempat kemarin kita bertemu. Sekarang lekas mandi, dan kita berangkat," kata Naruto sembari meniupkan asap rokoknya.

Aku telah siap untuk berangkat. Kami menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah, dan disana kami bertemu dengan Hidan dan Ny. Kin.

"Selamat pagi, Ny. Kin, Mr. Hidan," sapa Naruto seramah mungkin.

"Pagi, Tuan Tuan, ayo sarapan bersama kami," balas Ny. Kin ramah pula.

Kami pun bergabung untuk segera memulai sarapan.

Ditengah sarapan kami, Hidan berkata, "Perasaan saya ko tidak enak ya?"

"Maksud anda?" tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah, saya rasa sesuatu akan terjadi," gumam Hidan.

Naruto memandang Hidan dengan tatapan aneh begitu juga aku dan Ny. Kin.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu," ujar Hidan merasa risih karena dilihat oleh kami bertiga. "Itu hanya perasaanku saja, aku rasa," lanjutnya.

Naruto melirik arlojinya dan berkata seakan harus pergi, "Maaf, saya ada janji dengan seseorang, Ny. Kin, Mr. Hidan."

"Memang sulit menjadi orang sesibuk anda, Tuan Naruto," balas Ny. Kin.

"Ya, seperti biasa, kami mungkin kembali agak sorean,"

"Hati-hati, Sir," ujar Hidan memandang Naruto penuh teka-teki.

"Terima kasih, Mr. Hidan," kata Naruto membungkukan badan hormat.

.

x

.

Kami telah sampai di tempat yang Naruto janjikan bertemu bersama Shikamaru, dan kami lihat Shikamaru bersama seorang temannya tengah menunggu kami.

"Hey, Naruto, Sasuke," ujar teman Shikamaru yang bertubuh gemuk, Choji Akamichi.

"Maaf kami terlambat," kata Naruto singkat. Kami pun duduk bergabung dengan dua anggota Dragon Police yang ternama di kota Hokaido itu.

"Jadi apa yang kalian dapatkan?" tanya Naruto langsung ke inti permasalahan.

"Perlihatkan padanya, Choji!" ujar Shikamaru kepada Choji. Choji terlihat mengeluarkan sebuah monitor mini dari dalam tas yang ia bawa. Choji pun memperlihatkan sebuah adegan dalam monitor tersebut. Naruto nampak serius memperhatikannya sampai ia tidak sadar dengan keadaan sekelilingnya.

Dalam gambar yang terlihat dalam monitor tersebut yang menampilkan kamera pertama yang disimpan naruto dalam lemari memperlihatkan bagian lemari terbuka dengan sendirinya tanpa ada orang yang membukanya kemudian tertutup kembali tanpa ada apaun yang nampak.

Lalu Choji menekan salah satu tombol dalam monitor tersebut yang memperlihatkan hasil rekaman kamera dua yang tersimpan tepat diatas tempat tidur kami, namun kamera tersebut mendadak blank hitam dalam waktu tiga puluh detik dan kemudian kembali terlihat ranjang kamar penginapan yang tiba-tiba telah ada secarik kertas yang kami baca kemarin malam. Dan hanya itulah yang tertangkap kamera tanpa ada seorang pun yang masuk ke kamar tempat kami menginap.

"Hebat," gumam Naruto setelah melihat hasil rekaman tersebut.

"Apa kau mendapatkan sesuatu yang berubah dikamarmu selain kertas yang berada di atas kasur, Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Jejak kaki, aku menaburkan bedak diatas lantai tepat didepan lemari yang terbuka-tutup sendiri itu,"

"Jejak kaki?"

"Ya, aku melihat jekak sebuah sepatu yang tertempel diatasnya, dan aku perkirakan si pengirim surat kaleng itu mempunyai tinggi seratus tujuh puluh sampai seratus delapan puluh centi meter, aku memperkirakannya dari jarak langkahnya. Dalam langkah-langkahnya aku melihat dia menujuh kasur kami, lalu dia berjalan menuju pojok ruangan dan jejaknya tidak terlihat lagi. Ini benar-benar hebat," kata sobatku Naruto.

"Setankah yang melakukan hal ini?" Choji berpendapat.

"Dia lebih senang bila disebut IBLIS," ujar Shikamaru, "Lagi pula, dimana ada setan yang memakai sepatu," lanjutnya.

"Ya, ini aneh dan lucu," kelakar Naruto.

"Sepertinya kau bergadang, apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku sungguh dibuat tak bisa tidur oleh kasus ini. Aku penasaran akan bentuk rumah yang kami inapi itu, lalu aku berinisiatif untuk mencari tahu ada apa di rumah itu. Saat aku menuruni tangga, aku melihat Hidan yang sedang terlelap dengan buku yang menutupi wajahnya. Aku rasa dia ketiduran setelah dia membaca buku yang bergambarkan segitiga terbalik yang bertuliskan 'Jashin'. Aku tidak tahu buku apa itu, secara aku baru saja melihat buku berjudul aneh seperti itu. Lalu aku berjalan menuju belakang rumah itu dan menuju tembok yang berada di belakang yang ukurannya lebih tebal dari yang depan, disana aku melihat sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi benda-benda tak terpakai, mungkin itu gudang. Dan disana aku juga menemukan benda bulat seperti donat yang berukuran ban mobil. Aku memperhatikan benda itu terbuat dari busa, entah apa itu yang sempat terpikir olehku itu adalah sebuah sarung ban yang kemungkina dia pakai agar tidak memperlihatkan jejak mobil. Lalu seperti yang aku perkirakan, aku melihat sebuah lift yang terbuat dari kayu yang menghubungkan ruangan atas yaitu kamar kami dan gudang tersebut. Ini semakin terbaca aku pikir, namun setelah aku melihat hasil rekaman barusan aku merasa kurang yakin dengan teoriku." terang Naruto.

"Justru bukti baru kau sudah dapatkan bukan? Yaitu benda bulat tersebut," kataku berpendapat.

"Sasuke, dengar! Aku berfikir bila hal semacam itu disimpan digudang yang notabene mudah ditemukan oleh seorang penyidik, justru itu hal yang sangat teledor atau ceroboh untuk ukuran penjahat sekelas orang yang sedang kita hadapi ini. Kau paham?" jawab Naruto diakhiri sebuah tanyaan.

"Wah, aku belum paham, Dobe," kataku jujur.

"Begini, Sasuke. Menurut Naruto, ada kemungkina si pelaku menjadikan penghuni rumah penginapan itu dicurigai oleh Naruto sebagai pembunuh. Si pelaku utama menjadikannya sebagai kambing hitam." ujar Shikamaru menjelaskan.

"Maksudmu, hal itu untuk agar Naruto mencurigai Ny. Kin dan Hidan. Begitu?" kataku yang mulai memahami maksud perkataan Naruto. Tiga mahluk sosial dihadapanku menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban iya.

"Jadi, kesimpulan hasil rekaman ini?" tanya Naruto kepada Choji dan Shikamaru.

"Sepertinya dia itu mengetahui apa yang terjadi di kamarmu itu." ujar Shikamaru,

"Ngomong-ngomong apa kau sudah menyerahkan jejak kaki itu ke tim forensik?" timpal Choji.

"Aku tidak bisa mempercayai siapapun untuk saat ini," ujar Naruto. "Tunggu, kau bilang bahwa si iblis itu mengetahui segala yang terjadi di kamar penginapan, Shika?"

"Ya, mungkin saja,"

"Itu dia," seru Naruto menepukan pergelangan tangan kanannya kepada telapak tangan kirinya. "Kenapa aku bodoh sekali," sesal Naruto.

"Teorimu?"

"Dengar. Tidak mungkin bila si pengirim pesan bisa mengetahui apa yang terjadi dikamar itu bila tidak ada yang melihat, bukan? Dengan kata lain bahwa bisa saja si iblis itu telah memasang sesuatu di kamar itu selayaknya mirco cam yang aku pasang." seru Naruto.

"Maksudmu, si pelaku pengiriman surat itu memasang kamera pengintai juga?" tanyaku.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku bisa membaca trik terror ini," ujar Naruto tersenyum penuh teka-teki.

"termasuk lemari yang terbuka sendiri?"

"Ya," jawabnya singkat.

x

x

x

Aku dan Naruto pergi menuju kantor utama polisi Iwa. Disana kami bertemu dengan Kabuto yang tengah memeriksa berkas-berkas kasus yang kami hadapi ini.

"Ada perkembangan, Kabuto?" tanya Naruto.

"Eh kau, Naruto," ujar Kabuto mengankat kepalanya kearah kami, "Entahlah, aku baru pertamakali menghadapi kasus seperti ini," lanjutnya.

"Ya, aku juga begitu," ujar Naruto seraya duduk dihadapan Kabuto.

"Kau sendiri belum mendapat perkembangan?"

"Ya, hanya hal kecil yang aku dapatkan," jawab Naruto tersenyum misterius.

"Aku boleh bicara jujur padamu?" tanya Kabuto.

"Silahkan saja!"

"Aku malah mencurigaimu, Naruto," Naruto terlihat kaget mendengar perkataan Kabuto, "Jangan kaget begitu, Naruto,"

"Aku sangat tersanjung akan hal itu," jawab Naruto dingin.

"Aku bicara serius, Naruto," timpal Kabuto.

"Begitu pun aku. Atas dasar apa kau mencurigaiku, Komandan," ujar Naruto dengan memberi penekanan dikata terakhirnya.

"Pertama, kau mengintai wanita tuna susila dan disergah oleh orang yang tertembak kepalanya namun saat itu kau menyuruh Sasuke menunggu mayat orang asing itu dan mengejar si wanita itu sendiri. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, apa ceritamu itu bisa dipercaya? Sedangkan saat kami menyusulmu ke TKP kami telah menemukan mayat itu tergeletak sedemikian rupa dan dirimu yang 'pingsan' tidak jelas." kata Kabuto mengikuti gaya Naruto menopang dagu, "Kedua. Jarum, kau seakan tahu letak jarum itu dan mungkin saja kau ingin mengalihkan perhatianku dengan jarum yang tengah kau temukan," lanjutnya memandang Naruto tajam.

"Lalu, kasus sebelumnya?" tanya Naruto dingin. Namun wajahnya terlihat sedikit merah geram marah.

"Itulah yang sedang aku cari tahu," jawabnya singkat tanpa memandang Naruto lagi.

"Yah, kita lihat saja nanti, Kabuto Yakushi yang terhormat," ujar Naruto yang bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berbalik menuju pintu keluar dan aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Namun saat Kami beranjak keluar, Naruto membalikan badannya dan berkata kepada Kabuto.

"Kau hebat, Kabuto," kata Naruto singkat dan kami pun keluar dari ruangan Kabuto.

"Dobe," kataku setelah kami berada di luar kantor polisi.

Naruto tidak menghiraukan perkataanku dan tetap berjalan lurus kedepan dengan matanya yang tertuju pada jalanan.

"Dobe," kataku lagi dengan sedikit mengkencangkan suaraku.

"Apa, Teme?" katanya tanpa memandang kearahku.

"Tadi itu?"

"Dia pintar, sangat pintar, Teme. Dan aku harap kau tidak termakan teorinya itu,"

"Tapi, setelah dipikir-pikir, teorinya itu masuk akal juga," kataku jujur. Jujur memang, saat aku mendengar penuturan analisis Kabuto akan kasus ini yang menuduh Naruto atau mencurigainya, aku sempat kaget dan marah mendengarnya. Namun setelah dia mengutarakan teorinya, dia ada benarnya juga. Tapi aku tetap percaya, bahwa sobatku ini tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh semacam itu. Tapi, siapa tahu?

"Kita akan kemana sekarang, Dobe?" tanyaku ditengah perjalanan.

"Ikuti saja aku!" katanya singkat. Aku tidak berani bertanya lebih kepadanya, aku tahu saat ini dia sedang mengalami depresi.

Kami sampai disuatu tempat yang tidak asing lagi bagi kami, tempat itu adalah jembatan tempat dimana mayat wanita yang kami intai terbujur kaku tak berbentuk. Kami menuruni jembatan itu dan meuju sungai yang tidak terlalu besar arusnya karena musim panas tengah berlangsung.

"Lihat ini!" tunjuk Naruto kepada sebuah tiang kayu yang menyangga dibawah jembatan.

"Apa itu? Aku tidak paham, Dobe,"

"Perhatikan tiang ini secara seksama!" perintahnya lagi.

"Ada bekas tangan, Dobe," seruku agak tersentak, "Apakah ini sidik jari Kabuto?" aku mencoba menebak. Namun tebakanku salah besar, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu sidik jariku, Teme," jawab Naruto akhirnya.

"Kapan kau kemari? Apa saat kemarin kau menyelidiki tempat ini?"

"Ya," jawabnya, "Tapi aku tidak menyentuh tiang ini. Saat kemarin aku menyelidiki tempat ini, instingku mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang menarik dibawah sini, dan ternyata dugaanku tepat. Awalnya aku senang mendapat bekas jempol ini dan mengirimkan sidik jari ini ke Shikamaru, namun hasilnya sungguh mengagetkanku karena sidik jari ini sangat cocok dengan sidik jariku, Teme,"

"Aku tetap mempercayaimu, Dobe," kataku tulus.

"Aku tau kau akan mengatakan hal itu, Kawan," katanya menepuk pundaku, "Yang menjadi pikiranku saat ini ialah, bagaimana ada bekas jempolku menempel disini? Mungkin saja awal kecurigaan Kabuto karena melihat sidik jari ini juga. Aku tahu Kabuto itu orang hebat, bahkan analisisnya hampir sama dengan Shikamaru. Oleh karena itu, Teme, aku tidak mempercayainya."

"Jadi, kabuto juga menemukan sidik jari ini?"

"Bisa jadi begitu, atau mungkin dia yang menepelkannya? Tapi bagaimana?" kata Naruto bergumam.

"Ini kasus membuat aku ikut pusing, Dobe," kataku.

"Apalagi aku, Teme," timpal Naruto.

"Sekarang bagaimana?"

"Kita ikuti permainannya, tentu dengan cara kita sendiri,"

"Bila itu memang harus dilakukan, Kenapa tidak?" aku berkata penuh percaya diri.

Kami kembali menaiki jembatan yang sempat kami turuni. Setelah kami naik keatas dengan susah payah, akhirnya kami pun bisa berdiri di atas jembatan ini.

"Langkah pertama. Kita harus mengefakuasi para wanita malam kembali seperti kemarin aku mengefakuasinya," kata Naruto.

"Ayo..." kataku penuh semangat.

x

x

x

Kami mendatangi salah satu bar yang belum buka. Naruto masuk ke sebuah ruangan dan menghampiri seorang laki-laki tua yang tengah duduk di kursi ruangan manager yang didepan mejanya bertuliskan sebuah nama 'Mr. Kakuzu'.

"Anda kemari lagi, tuan Naruto," ujar Kakuzu menyapa Naruto yang memasuki ruangannya, "Nampaknya anda membawa teman," lanjutnya.

"Dia sahabat saya, kenalakan dirimu Sasuke!"

"Sasuke, Uciha Sasuke," kataku mengulurlan tangan berupaya bersalaman.

"Kakuzu. Senang berkenalan dengan anda, tuan Uciha." balas Kakuzu. kemudian kembali memandang Naruto, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi?"

"Saya minta kepada anda agar tidak beroprasi lagi untuk malam ini," jawab Naruto.

"Aduh, kalau setiap hari seperti ini, saya bisa bangkrut," keluh Kakuzu.

"Anda tinggal pilih saja, antara rugi sesaat atau bangkrut permanen?"

"Ya, apa boleh buat. Dari pada saya harus bangkrut, saya lebih baik rugi sesaat," nampaknya Kakuzu sedang malas berdebat.

"Anda sangat membantu, sir," puji Naruto tersenyum ramah.

Kami keluar dari bar tersebut dan menuju tempat yang sama namun berbeda lokasi. Hal yang sama pun terjadi tanpa ada orang yang merasa sangat susah payah untuk merajuk pemilik bar tersebut. Namun bisa kulihat bahwa dari raut wajah para pemilik tempat hiburan malam itu ada rasa tida ikhlas. Dan akhirnya kami telah selesai mengefakuasi para pelacur setelah kami keluar dari kelab malam ketiga.

"Langkah selanjutnya apa, Dobe?" aku bertanya kepada orang yang berjalan disampingku.

"Sekarang giliran dia yang maju, Teme," jawab Naruto.

Kami melangkah pulang dengan perasaan tidak menentu. Namun saat dijalan kami bertemu dengan Hidan yang nampak tergesa-gesa menghampiri kami.

"Tuan Naruto, apa anda melihat ibu saya?" tanya Hidan terengah engah setelah berada di hadapan kami.

"Terakhir saya lihat, Ny. Kin ada dirumah bersama anda tadi pagi. Memang ada apa, Tuan Hidan?"

"Beberapa kali saya hubungi ke telepon rumah tidak ada yang menjawab, begitu pun dengan menghubungi ponselnya."

"Terakhir anda melihat kapan?"

"Setelah anda dan tuan Sasuke pergi, tak lama setelah itu saya berangkat menuju lokasi Shoting. Dan ketika di lokasi saya mendapat pesan singkat seperti ini," Hidan menunjukan telepon genggamnya yang nampak ada sebuah pesan yang masuk. Dan beginilah isi pesan tersebut:

Tahan orang yang bernama Naruto!

Aku dapat melihat ekspresi kekagetan dalam wajah Naruto.

"Saya tidak mengerti maksudnya ini, tapi saya harap anda dapat menjelaskan hal ini," ujar Hidan.

"Kapan anda mendapat pesan ini?" tanya Naruto kepada Hidan.

"Dalam waktu pengiriman tercatat terkirim pukul 10:00 am. Namun saya tidak mengaktifkan ponsel saya, karena saya tidak suka bila ada yang mengganggu ketika saya kerja. Dan ketika saya mengaktifkan ponsel saya, saya mendapatkan pesan ini. Lalu saya mencoba menghubungi ibu saya namun tak pernah dijawabnya,"

"Sebaiknya kita kerumah anda," usul Naruto.

Kami pun menyergah sebuah mobil, Naruto menunjukan kartu identitas polisi entah punya siapa kepada sopir mobil yang kami sergah. Kami pun melaju menuju rumah penginapan.

Setelah kami sampai kami langsung membuka pintu depan. Namun sayang pintu rumah itu terkunci dari dalam, sialnya lagi tidak ada yang membawa kunci duplikat sehingga kami harus mendobrak pintu itu, dan kami bertiga akhirnya dapat membuka pintu itu meski harus sekuat tenaga.

Kami sangat terperangah ketika apa yang kami lihat begitu mengenaskan. Ny. Kin yang berlumuran darah dengan sebuah pisau yang menancap tepapt di tengah dadanya, Naruto langsung menghampiri Ny. Kin yang telah terbujur kaku dan memeriksanya.

"KELUAR KAU IBLIS JAHANAM!" teriak Naruto geram. Belum pernah sebelumnya aku melihat sahabatku segeram ini. "Keluar kau jahanam! Jangan bersembunyi lagi, aku tahu kau masih ada disini," lanjut Naruto masih berteriak.

"Siapa, Dobe?" kataku.

"Mayat ini masih baru, aku yakin dia masih disini,"

Hidan nampak memeluk jasad Ny. Kin dan menangis tersendu-sendu.

"Siapa pun yang melakukan ini, aku akan membunuhnya," gumam Hidan ditengah tangisnya.

Suara tembakan mengagetkan kami semua, dan yang lebih membuatku tersentak adalah sebuah peluru tepat menembus dada bagian kiri Naruto hingga ia terpental dan mengeluarkan cairan merah dari dadanya.

"NARUTOOO..."

-TO BE CONTINUES

a/n: YOSH! chap 4 wis rengse! Aneh kah? pasti, Ancurkah? tentunya, tidak layak publishkah? pastinya #sedih karena gak bisa bikin fict yang bermutu :'(

Tolong dengan sangat, Reviewlah fic ini! Mau itu saran, keritik, atau bahkan flame, Saya terima dengan senang hati...

YANG NGEREVIEW MOGA MASUK SURGA... Amin :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hay hay hay, saya kembali dengan melanjutkan fict ancur super geje ini.

Saya sangat berterima kasih kepada para reviewers yang sudah sudi memberikan tanggapan di chapter empat kemarin...

Dan dengan bangga saya mempersembahkan!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto:  
><span>Masashi Khisimoto<span>

Meitantei Naruto (story):  
><span>Aoyama Eiichi<span>

Warning:  
><span>ou, ooc, death chara, typos, etc.<span>

Pair:  
><span>?<span>

GENRE:  
><span>CrimeSuspense

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Meitantei Naruto:  
><span>Serlock Holmes vs Jack The Ripper<span>

_chapter V_

Sebuah peluru sukses mendarat di dada sebelah kanan Naruto dan mengeluarkan cairan merah darah.

"NARUTOOO," teriaku menghapiri Naruto dan mengguncangkan tubuhnya berharap dia bisa tersadar. Namun usahaku sia-sia Naruto tidak bergeming sedikit pun, aku menyentuh urat nadinya dan mendapati dirinya masih berdetak.

Aku berusaha menghubungi Shikamaru dan ingin memberi tahu masalah ini. Namun sebelum aku menghubungi Shikamaru, aku mendengar tawa seseorang yang tidak asing bagiku, yang bahkan orang yang tengah bersamaku, yaitu Hidan yang tertawa terbahak puas.

"Kenapa anda merasa seperti melihat hantu, Sasuke," ujar Hidan kepadaku sembari mengeluarkan sebilah pisau.

"Kupikir orang yang bernama Naruto itu orang hebat, ternyata jauh dari perkiraanku selama ini," timpal seorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari tangga menuruni menuju aku yang terperangah sembari menenteng sebuah senapan.

"Kalian?" kataku geram sekaligus merasa takut.

"Lihat, Kabuto! Orang itu ketakutan," ujar Hidan kepada Kabuto yang kuyakini telah menembak Naruto berkata dengan nada mengejek.

Bangsat-bangsat penjahat ini telah membuatku terpojok. Hidan mendekatiku dengan mengayun-ngayunkan sebilah pisau yang berlumuran darah yang ia jabut dari jasad Ny. Kin. Apakah ia mempunyai hati? Aku rasa benar kata Shikamaru bahwa dia akan lebih senang bila disejajarkan dengan iblis. Bagaimana tidak, dia telah membunuh lima nyawa termasuk ibu kandungnya sendiri, ini gila.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" kataku mundur beberapa langkah.

"Hidan, jangan berlama-lama. Habisi saja orang itu," seru Kabuto.

"Ayolah, aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang sejenak," balas Hidan.

Aku semakin terpojok menempel ke dinding ruangan.

Hidan semakin mempercepat langkahnya dan menghunuskan pisau yang ia bawa kearahku. Aku memejamkan mataku dan aku sempat berfikir bahwa ini adalah waktu terakhirku hidup didunia ini. Namun semakin lama aku memejamkan mata, bukan tusukan yang aku dapatkan. Tapi suara sebuah senapan yang tengah aku dengar. Akhirnya aku memberanikan diriku membuka kelopak mataku supaya aku dapat melihat apa yang terjadi. Aku mendapati Naruto tengah meringkus Hidan dari belakang dan Kabuto yang tergeletak di depan Shikamaru.

"Apa yang terjadi? Dobe?" kataku tidak paham akan situasi.

"Lihat, Shikamaru. Sobat kita kebingungan," ujar Naruto sarkastik.

"Dobe, itu gaya iblis ini," tunjukku kepada Hidan yang sudah teringkus dari belakang.

"Sayang, Kabuto, kau tidak bisa mengelak lagi sekarang. Kau pantas jadi bintang film terkenal," tutur Shikamaru sembari memborgol Kabuto yang tergeletak karena terkena tembakan di bagian pahanya.

"Kalian licik," umpat Hidan.

"Kalian bisa, kenapa tidak dengan kami?" kelakar Naruto.

Kami mengikat kuat para penjahat ini dengan mendudukan mereka di tiang yang menyangga bangun ini. Naruto berjongkok dihadapan mereka dengan menatap mereka bergantian dengan tajam.

"Kabuto, kau dan Mr. Hidan memang pintar. Tentu aku sangat bangga bisa menangkap iblis seperti kalian." tukas Naruto, "Sesempurna apapun rencana kalian, pasti ada kekurangannya,"

"Dewa Jashin akan membalas kalian!" umpat Hidan tidak karuan.

"Siapa itu dewa Jashin? Aku baru mendengarnya," ujar Shikamaru.

"Dia adalah tuhan dari segala tuhan, dia yang akan memberikan keabadian kepadaku," jawab Hidan berang.

"Ya, sepertinya sisa hidupmu itu harus berakhir di balik terali besi, tentunya kau juga, Kabuto," tukas Naruto, "Apapun alasannya, upah dosa akan segera terbalas,"

"Seandainya saja kau tidak bertindak bodoh, Kabuto. Kau pasti sudah menjadi polisi nomer satu di Jepang dengan kepintaranmu itu." timpal Shikamaru.

"Cih, persetan dengan popularitas," decak Kabuto, "Yang aku inginkan adalah pengertian!" lanjutnya dengan wajah merah padam.

"Justru itu, kau akan mendapat perhatian'nya' bila kau tidak bertindak bodoh semacam ini," ujar Naruto, "Sebaiknya kau ceritakan sekarang tentang motif kau membiarkan pembunuhan ini, Kabuto!"

"Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan mengatakannya!"

"Terserah." ujar Naruto seraya bangkit berdiri.

Tak berapa lama, beberapa orang berpakaian hitam berhamburan menuju penginapan ini. Nampaknya mereka kawanan Shikamaru atau bisa dikenal 'DRAGON POLICE' yang sangat disegani itu.

"Sebaiknya kita bawa mereka ke pengadilan," usul Naruto.

"Itulah gunanya kita, Naruto," balas Shikamaru.

Mereka pun digiring menuju pengadilan Iwa. Ternyata bukan hanya mereka berdua saja yang menjadi tersangka, namun ada juga petugas Forensik yang terlibat dalam kasus ini, dia yang diketahui namanya adalah Nagato. Mereka dijatuhi hukuman mati dengan prosedur pemerintahan Iwa tentunya.

x

-

x

-

x

Aku dan Naruto telah berada dibandara dengan diantar oleh Dosu. Aku dapat melihat wajah Dosu begitu kecewa.

"Terimakasih, Tuan," ucap Dosu tulus.

Naruto memegang pundak Dosu dan berkata, "Hari ini kepolisian Iwa telah terjatuh, tapi aku ingin melihat kelak kau dan kawananmu melompat lebih tinggi dengan membawa harum Mizu Iwa,"

"Saya sangat bangga bila anda percaya akan hal itu, Sir," kata Dosu haru.

"Well, Teme, tugas kita telah selesai. Kita pulang dan beristirahat. Oh iya, Dosu, Kami pulang dulu, bangunlah kembali kepolisian Iwa."

Kami telah berada didalam pesawat yang menuju Konoha.

"Jadi, kau ingin mendengar cerita yang sebenarnya, Teme?"

"Tentu saja,"

"Dirumah saja aku ceritakan," ujar Naruto.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terlelap dalam perjalanan ini sebelum kau menceritakannya!" balasku sengit.

"Apa boleh buat. Saat kemarin malam aku tidak tidur, aku melepas micro cam itu dari lemari kita, nah saat itu aku memindahkan M.C tersebut ke tempat lain, coba kau tebak dimana aku menyimpannya?"

"Mungkin di gudang,"

"Tepatnya melalui gudang,"

"Melalui gudang?" kataku tidak paham.

"Benar, aku tetap memasang M.C di dalam lemari. Kau ingat saat aku menceritakan kepada Shikamaru tentang lift yang menuju kamar kita dari gudang bawah itu? Nah dari sanalah aku masuk dan naik ke atas kamar kita. Setelah di atas, ternyata bagian belakang lemari itu ada sebuah pintu yang dapat diputar, dari sanalah aku memasuki kamar kita."

"Tunggu dulu! Tapi kenapa Camera itu menunjukan pintu yang terbuka sendiri itu?" sergahku.

"Jangan potong dulu makannya," ujar Naruto kesal, "Tak lama setelah itu, kira-kira pukul dua pagi, Shikamaru menghubungiku, dia bilang Hidan terlihat dalam rekaman tersebut. Aku langsung mengajaknya bertemu pagi ini, Namun bukan untuk membicarakan hasil rekaman tersebut,"

"..."

"Tapi, untuk menjalankan rencana kita. Aku berpura-pura tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, karena aku yakin kita sedang dibuntuti oleh seseorang, dan dugaanku tepat sekali, Teme. Saat kita bertemu Shikamaru di restoran itu, aku melihat orang yang mencurigakan, pasti kau tahu salah satu orang forensik Iwa itu? Ya, dia adalah Yahiko,"

"Aku tidak melihat Yakiko disana?"

"Kau melihatnya, Teme, Yahiko jelas-jelas berada didepan kita dan dibelakang Shikamaru dan Choji. Yang aku tahu, Yahiko adalah mantan SPY di Amerika. Penyamaran Yahiko patut diacungi jempol, namun dia takan bisa membohongi mataku, Teme,"

"Aku ingat," seruku, "Apa lelaki tua yang berada dibelakang Shikamaru?"

"Pintar! Dia dikenal sangat ahli memanipulasi diri, dari awal aku sudah menduganya oleh karena itu aku ikuti rencana mereka dengan cara kita sendiri,"

"Kau bilang kau tahu tentang trik itu?"

"Trik lemari dan kamera blang? Itu mudah, Teme. Hidan ternyata memasang sebuah kamera cctv di kamar kita, kau ingat lukisan raja Liu pe? Nah di bagian mata lukisan itu terdapat kamera, dia tahu dimana aku menyimpan kamera itu. Pertama kamera blang dulu saja, dia memakai kain hitan untu menutup kamera tersebut,"

"Caranya?"

"Mudah saja. Rumah yang sangat unik itu ternyata banyak sekali celah untuk melakukan trik seperti itu. Kabuto naik ke atap lalu ada sedikit lobang yang terdapat di tempat aku memakai kamera mini itu, dia memasang sebuah kain untuk menutupinya," jelas Naruto.

"Kau bilang Kabuto? Berarti saat makan malam itu, Kabuto ada di rumah penginapan?" tanyaku.

"Begitulah. Nah lalu lemari, Kukira Hidan masuk lewat pintu rahasia yang terdapat dilemari, tapi salah teme! Sayangnya pintu rahasia itu tidak hanya satu, pertama ada di lemari dan yang kedua ada di bawah tempat tidur kita. Terus dia masuk lewat pintu bawah tempat tidur, lalu dia naik keatas lemari dan membukanya dari atas sehingga lemari itu bisa terlihat membuka sendiri,"

"Jejak sepatu?"

"Itu dia, dia tak sengaja menginjak bedak yang aku taburkan di situ, tapi dia langsung menyadarinya dan melangkah menuju pojok supaya berkesan yang memberi kita surat itu adalah setan, hm lalu dia membuka sepatunya dan kembali turun lewat pintu bawah tempat tidur kita,"

"Aku paham sekarang, tapi yang membuat aku bingung adalah bekas jempolmu itu, Dobe?" tanyaku lagi.

"Itu mudah saja. Pertama, Kabuto memang mempunyai sidik jariku yang tak sengaja ia dapatkan saat aku berada di lab Forensik. Kedua, sialnya aku sidik jarku tertempel di atas sebuah plastik, ketiga, Kabuto mengambil plastik itu dengan menempelkannya ditiang kayu itu,"

"Tapi aku tidak menemukan plastik?"

"Dengar dulu! Plastik yang ada sidik jariku itu dia tempel di tiang kayu yang menyangga jembatan, kemudian agar dapat terlihat bekas sidik jariku, Kabuto menggunakan jarinya sendiri dengan cara menekan plastik itu dengan memasukan jempolnya ke plastik tadi, lalu dia melepas plastik dan membuangnya,"

"Aku masih tidak paham,"

"Oh tuhan, Teme! Kau ambil plastik ini, nah begitu. masukan tanganmu kedalamnya, bagus. kemudian acungkan jempolmu dan adukan dengan jempolku. Lalu kau tempelkan bekas jempolmu itu kesini, tidak terlihat? Itu karena kau tidak memakai sprai! Jika bekas ini kau semprotkan dengan sprai maka akan nampak sidik jariku yang terbalik,"

"Benar juga," seruku, "Tapi rumit sekali ya?"

"Sesuatu yang sempurna harus selalu melewati hal yang rumit, Teme," ujar Naruto, "Nah, waktu itu kau ingat aku diberikan micro cam oleh Shikamaru itu berapa?"

"Tiga, tapi kau hanya memasang dua,"

"Coba tebak, dimana aku menyimpan yang satunya lagi?"

"Aku tidak tahu," kataku jujur.

"Di kantornya Kabuto. Kau ingat tidak saat kita ke kantornya? Nah, saat aku disana aku mencuri waktu untuk memasang micro cam itu di meja Kabuto. Dan rekaman itu memunculkan tiga iblis jahanam itu, Kabuto, Hidan, dan Yahiko," terang Naruto.

"Tapi aku sangat heran dengan motif pembantaian ini, apa mereka mempunyai motif yang sama?"

"Mereka mempunyai masing-masing motif. Pertama Hidan, aku pernah melihat dia membaca buku 'JASHIN' dan aku mengambilnya, ini dia," Naruto menunjukan kitab aneh kepadaku.

"Itu seperti sebuah kitab, Dobe?" aku berpendapat.

"Entahlah, tapi aku bisa merangkumnya untukmu," Naruto menyerahkan secarik kertas yang bertuliskan:

'JASHIN'

Dewa keabadian dari ajaran JASHIN, Jashin dikenal sebagai dewa keabadian yang bisa memberikan berkat kepada orang yang menyembahnya dan membuat orang itu abadi,

Abadi.  
>Orang yang menginginkan hidup abadi ialah harus melakukan ritual yang mempersembahkan ginjal 'wanita budak' Dewa Jashin sangat menyukai 'ginjal'. Ginjal tersebut haruslah dimakan mentah oleh si orang yang melakukan ritual.<p>

Ajaran Jashin sangat kental hubungannya dengan ANKH simbol 'RA' dewa mata hari, Jashin adalah putra sang dewa matahari.

"Dobe, apa kau tidak salah?"

"Salah?"

"Iya, bukankah yang hilang itu bagian dada, ginjal, dan Vagina. Lalu yang dua lagi?" aku berpendapat.

"Kalau yang dua itu, itu bagian Yahiko dan Kabuto," terang Naruto, "Yahiko itu orangnya susah ditebak, dia itu terkesan pengolesi payudara. Saat aku menggeledah tempat tinggalnya, aku menemukan banyak sekali payudara wanita di dinding kamarnya, mungkin dia sedikit agak gila."

"Kabuto?"

"Ternyata Kabuto lebih mengerikan dari yang aku bayangkan, Teme. Dia itu seorang kanibal, dia memasak alat kelamin itu lalu dimakannya, sebenarnya kabuto pernah sakit hati oleh seorang pelacu. Dia pernah mengancam wanita itu akan memakan kelaminnya, dia pernah memergoki Hidan membantai cintanya itu, tapi diluar dugaan dia tidak menangkapnya, malah dia meminta vaginanya. Mungkin untuk ia makan, dan ternyata itu benar. Aku tahu semua itu dari cerita pembantunya yang pernah menyaksikannya memakan daging aneh. Dan parahnya lagi dia ketagihan," ujar Naruto jijik.

Begitulah akhir kisah perjalan kami di Mizu Iwa, jika pembaca bertanya 'kenapa kasus ini terkesan aneh?' Memang kasus ini ialah sebagian dari kasus Naruto yang membuatnya prustasi sehingga dia harus meminta bantuan Shikamaru.

Sebenarnya Naruto telah memperingatkan aku akan kisah ini agar tidak diedarkan, tapi aku tetap bersih keras agar kasus kali ini diangkat ke publik. Soal Naruto tidak mati, ternyata ia telah memperhitungkan hal itu, sehingga dia telah memakai baju anti peluru. Saat kabuto menembakan pistolnya, dengan cepat Naruto menekan sebuah bungkusan plastik yang berisikan saus tomat...

[ F I N ]

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A/N:#mewek di pojokan karena gak bisa bikin klimaks yang reader harapkan :'(

Maafkanlah atas ketidak puasan ini

REVIEW PLEASE #PuppyEyes

Sebulan setelah itu, aku sering bertemu dengan Sakura. Hingga tanpa sadar aku telah menyatakan rasa cinta yang selama ini aku pendam. Aku berencana untuk melamarnya dalam waktu dekat ini.

Aku ingin meminta saran Naruto, oleh karena itu aku datang ke kantornya. Saat aku membuka pintu dan melihat kedalam ruangan itu, aku melihat Naruto nampak bosang dengan ketiadaan kasus yang sering melibatkannya dalam pemikiran seorang penyidik.

"Kau, Teme," tegurnya saat melihatku di ambang pintu.

"Aku datang ingin meminta saranmu, Dobe,"

"Tentang Sakura? Ayolah, aku tidak pahan masalah seperti ini, Teme,"

"Kumohon, Dobe, sekali ini saja," pintaku kepada sobat karibku.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya sobatku Naruto.

"Aku akan melamarnya,"

"So?"

"Untuk itu aku datang kemari,"

"Sebaiknya kau berlatih dulu! Anggaplah aku sebagai ayah Sakura," Naruto duduk dihadapanku dan memposisikannya sebagai ayah Sakura, dan Naruto berkata, "Hendak ada kepentingan apa anda kemari, anak muda?"

"Kedatangan saya kemari ingin melamar Sakura, Mr. Haruno," jawabku.

"Anda siapa berani melamar anak saya?"

"Saya Sasuke Uciha, saya seorang penulis, sir,"

"Terus?"

"Walaupun saya seorang penulis biasa, saya berjanji akan bisa membaha..."

"Stop! Kau payah, Teme!" sergah Naruto.

"Coba kau menjadi aku, dan aku menjadi calon mertuamu!" aku menantang Naruto sedikit jengkel.

"Baik," serunya mantap.

"Hendak ada kepentingan apakah anda datang kemari?" tanyaku.

"Saya ingin melamar anak anda, Sir,"

"Anda siapa?"

"Saya Naruto, dan saya adalah seorang Hacker, Sir," jawab Naruto asal, aku agak bingun dengan jawabnnya barusan.

"Terus, Anda bisa apa?"

"Saya bisa membobol canggihnya pertahanan hati anak anda, Sir," Jawab Naruto pada akhirnya dan kamipun tertawa bersama.

x

x

x

ONCE AGAIN, REVIEW PLIS!


End file.
